


Beginning of the End

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Některé chvíle v životě by jste vymazali. Každý to tak má. A Baekhyun by vymazal hned několik chvílí najednou. Všechny mu přinesli jenom bolest, strach, smutek, nejistotu, pocit zrady a nenávisti. Nenávist k člověku, kterého tolik miloval. Myslel si, že je to konec, ale on to byl teprve začátek všeho a Baekhyun se obával, jak tohle všechno skončí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Kapitolová povídka na baekyeol. Jako vedlejší pár tady najdete kray, který já osobně mám moc ráda. Netuším kolik bude kapitol. To se uvidí čaem, jak se bude děj vyvíjet.

Prázdný. Nicotný. Neúplný. Opuštěný. Nepřítomný. Bezvýznamný.  
Existuje mnoho slov, kterými by se Baekhyun popsal. V téhle situaci a za těchto podmínek.

Slzy?

Na ty už dávno nemá sílu. Nemá sílu vůbec na nic. Nejraději by se schoulil do klubíčka a snažil se to celé zaspat.

Smutek?

Na ten nemá čas. Nechce si vůbec připouštět, co se stalo, jak by mohl. Tahle situace je naprosto absurdní. Ani v nejmenším by si nikdy nepředstavoval tenhle scénář. Kdo by si pomyslel, že zrovna jemu se tohle stane. Stává se všem lidem na světě, denně o tom slyší v televizi, čte v novinách, je to všude, ale dokud se to nestane vám, člověk to nevnímá.

Vztek?

To je to správné slovo. Je naštvaný sám na sebe. Že to byl a bude takový zbabělec. Měl tolik šancí, měl jich spousty, ale pokaždé si řekl, že to počká. Je přece tolik možností, tolik času, ale teď není nic. Není žádná šance, není žádný čas. Teď se nedá dělat nic. A čas se nedá vrátit zpátky. Čas je všechno co máte, ale nevnímáte jeho podstatu, víte, že je a bude. Ale nestaráte se o to. A pak jednoho dne si uvědomíte, že čas je všechno.

Bez něho by nebyli žádné vzpomínky. Bez něho by nebylo nic. Takže ano, čas je všechno co máme a je na nás, jak s ním naložíme. Ale na to Baekhyun přišel až moc pozdě.

Poslední chvíle s ním mu přišla, jako by věděl, co se stane. Ten pohled v jeho očích, jeho obětí, jeho chování. Všechno to naznačovalo, jako by se loučil. Baekhyun to v tu chvíli nevnímal. Ale teď, když se nad tím zamyslí, tak mu to připadá, jako kdyby se opravdu loučil. 

Sice jel na služební cestu, ale ten pohled v jeho očích a jeho slova. Poslední slova, která od něho slyšel. Bylo to naposledy, co slyšel jeho hlas, vždycky zbožňoval jeho hlas.

„Vrátím se. Určitě se vrátím.“ 

Baekhyunovi to spíš připadalo, jako by se pokoušel ty slova říct sám sobě. Jako by se pokoušel ujistit sebe samého, že se vrátí. Jeho poslední objetí a pak odjel. A Baekhyun čekal, až se vrátí. Pokaždé na něho čekal. Ale tentokrát se nevrátil a připustit si to, že se už nikdy nevrátí, působilo Baekhyunovi obrovskou bolest.

 

Dokázalo ho utěšit, jenom to že na něho má vzpomínky. Ty mu nikdo nedokáže vzít, a když se jich bude držet, tak na něho nebude, moci zapomenou a bude to, jako kdyby nikdy neodešel, bude to jako by byl stále po jeho boku s tím jeho usměvavým obličejem a neustále dobrou náladou. 

Vzpomínky na všechny ty dny, co strávili spolu, na všechny jejich šťastné chvíle i na všechny bolestné. Na hádky na výměny názorů, ale přes tohle všechno byl s ním. Kdyby tušil, co se stane, tak by se snažil zapamatovat i ten nejmenší detail na jeho obličeji. Snažil by se toho o něm dozvědět víc, mnohem víc, snažil by se, aby měli co nejvíc společných vzpomínek, ale musí stačit ty co už má a bude se je snažit ze všech sil udržet v sobě. 

Nikdy nezapomene na to, když ho poprvé spatřil. Bylo to ještě na střední škole. Byl to vlastně první den na střední škole. Baekhyun vešel do třídy a první co spatřil, byl on. Jeho úsměv ho okouzlil natolik, že se na místě zastavil a nedokázal se podívat jinam než na ten úsměv před sebou. On si ho ani nevšiml, o něčem se bavil se spolužáky.

Ale pro Baekhyuna to byla nezapomenutelná chvíle. Nedokázal se donutit, aby se přestal tajně dívat jeho směrem. Nikdy s ním nemluvil. Nikdy s ním ani nenavázal oční kontakt, stačilo mu jenom ho pozorovat z dálky. Pozorovat z dálky jeho úsměv, který znal, ale pokaždé mu bral dech. Pokaždé mu přišlo, jako by ten úsměv viděl poprvé. Chtěl s ním mluvit, ale neměl na to odvahu. 

Nechtěl si to přiznat, ale jeho city pro svého spolužáka nebyli nijak v přátelském anebo platonickém směru. Tohle, ještě nikdy k nikomu necítil. A popravdě se bál. Měl strach z okolí, co si o něm pomyslí. Měl strach z toho, že ho jeho rodina zavrhne, bál se tu skutečnost, že by se mohl zamilovat do chlapce, přiznat i sám sobě. 

Ale nejvíc se bál toho, že on se mu vysměje. Že si bude myslet, že je nechutný, špatný. Věděl, že se s tím bude muset vyrovnat on sám a připustit si to a vyrovnat se s tím než bude schopný někomu o tom říct, či dokonce někoho oslovit, lépe řečeno než půjde za ním a bude si jistý sám sebou a to na střední škole nebyl. Potřeboval čas, ale z toho se pak stal zvyk a zvyku se těžko zbavuje.

Měl čas, všechen co mohl chtít, ale stačila jedna vteřina a ten čas nedával už více smysl, připadal mu zbytečný, nepotřebný, nedokáže si představit, jak s tím vším časem naloží.

Budu muset jít dál. Jako každý jiný člověk. Není první a bohužel ani poslední komu se tohle stalo. Bude se s tím muset vyrovnat. Naučí se s tím žít. Časem, když na něho bude vzpomínat, mu už více nebude do pláče, ale do úsměvu.

Sám ví, že bude stále doufat, že ho ještě alespoň jednou potká, ví, že je to nemožné, že se to nestane, ale musí se naučit, žít bez něho. Ale nejde to ze dne na den z minuty na minutu, chce to více času. Musí si zvyknout, že nebude po jeho boku.

Musí akceptovat to, co je realita a vyhýbat se tomu, aby žil ve fantasii, která neexistuje a nikdy nebude. Zvykne si na to, neznamená to, že mu nikdy nebude chybět, bude mu chybět každý den, ale naučí se to. Všechno se to naučí. Musí.

Už jen pro všechny lidi kolem něho, kteří se na něho spoléhají. Bude se snažit kvůli nim. Stejně pro ně není ničím jiným, než jenom jeho kamarád. Není a nikdy nebyl víc, než jenom Chanyeolův kamarád. Nesmí se tomu poddávat, víc než je třeba od něho se čeká, že uroní pár slz a bude smutný. Na to, aby se zhroutil, nemůže pomyslet, už jenom kvůli Chanyeolově matce, která je jako jeho vlastní. 

Po Chanyeolově smrti, je on to jediné co jí zbylo.


	2. He's Back

Proč zrovna tenhle den musí být, tak strašně deštivý? Pomyslel si Baekhyun, který šel po cestě, která vedla na místo, které nenáviděl a zároveň sem chodil rád. Bylo to místo, kde se mohl uklidnit a zároveň rozzuřit, bylo to místo, které nikdy ve svém životě nechtěl vidět, a přesto sem každý týden chodil.

Někdy tu jenom tak seděl a díval se náhrobní kámen před sebou a nechal slzy stékat po svých tvářích a neřekl ani jedno jediné slovo po tom co položil kytici k hrobu, odešel. Jindy se usmíval a vyprávěl Chanyeolovi o tom co se mu přihodilo a co všechno se za jeho nepřítomnosti změnilo.

Jindy zase křičel a vyčítal mu, proč musel odejít a nechat ho tady bez odpovědí, které chtěl od něho slyšet. Tyhle dny k němu pociťoval nenávist, věděl, že to není Chanyeolova chyba co se stalo, ale nemohl si pomoci, musel ze sebe všechno dostat. A tohle byl nejlepší způsob, o kterém věděl.

Dnes se jenom díval na ten studený kámen před sebou a jediné co vnímal, bylo jméno vytesané do náhrobního kamene. Už to jsou dva roky. Dva dlouhé roky. Ale Baekhyunovi to připadalo mnohem déle. Čas bez něho se vlekl a neubíhal a myšlenky se mu stále vracely k Chanyeolovi. 

Nesmutnil už tolik. Začínal si zvykat na to, že prostě není. A nikdy už se nevrátí. Přestal doufat v to, že ho spatří, že tohle je jenom lež, nějaké nedorozumění a on se objeví s úsměvem na tváři, tak jako pokaždé.

Chanyeol se nevrátí.

Chanyeol se nevrátí.

S touhle myšlenkou se už smířil. Život bez něho byl jiný, ale Baekhyun se každý den usmíval a snažil se, aby se v životě posunul dál a byl šťastný i bez něho a řekl by, že odvádí dobrou práci. Může říct, že je šťastný. A snaží se dělat šťastné i lidi kolem sebe.

Už se nebudí v noci pláčem. Už se mu nemění nálady, jako počasí. První půlrok po jeho smrti byl nejhorší. Snažil se ke všem chovat stejně, jako obvykle, ale nemohl. Předstírání bylo až moc vyčerpávající a on už neměl dost sil, byl na konci svých sil. Někdy se v noci vzbudil a přistihl se, že pláče a pociťoval bolest na hrudi.

Někdy se mu stávalo, že přes tu bolest na hrudi nemohl dýchat, nemohl se pohnout, nemohl nic. Po chvíli to pokaždé přestalo, ale ta bolest v tu chvíli byla tak silná. Nikdo, se nikdy nedověděl, jaké city pro Chanyeola choval, nikomu to neřekl a udělal dobře. Stejně by to nic nezměnilo, jenom by přinesl mnohem víc bolesti, než už všichni cítili.

S úsměvem se díval na ten studený kámen před sebou. Usmíval se. Položil kytici před náhrobní kámen.

„Dva roky. To je dlouhá doba.“ Jeho hlas zněl ochraptěle. Zkusil to tedy znovu, aby zněl veseleji.  
„Dva roky.“ Tentokrát to znělo jinak, k veselému tónu to mělo daleko, ale bylo to lepší.  
„Za pár dní přijdu zase. Dneska mi není moc do řeči. Stýská se mi.“ Po těch slovech se naposledy usmál a odešel. Už byl schopen ho navštěvovat s úsměvem na tváři, to byl pro Baekhyuna úspěch.

Vrátil se domů a jako pokaždé připravil snídani pro sebe a svého otce. Byli jenom oni dva. Matka Baekhyunovi zemřela, když byl ještě dítě. Jeho otec se už nikdy znovu neoženil a tak jsou to jenom oni dva. Baekhyun byl adoptovaný, jako asi dvouleté dítě. S jeho biologickým otcem se párkrát setkal, ale nikdy s ním nenavázal bližší vztah. 

Jeho biologický otec, je gangster. Baekhyun neví, co přesně dělá, ale věčně má kolem sebe nějaké muže v černém, kteří mají zbraně a vypadají jako členové nějaké mafie a ty obchody, které jeho otec provádí, asi nebudou zcela, tak legální, jak se zdá a proto si nikdy nerozuměli.

S jeho adoptivním otcem, to je úplně jinak. Vždycky si rozuměli a byli tu pro sebe v těch nejtěžších chvílích a za to je Baekhyun opravdu vděčný. Baekhyun se posadil ke stolu a vzal si snídani, vajíčka a slaninu a nějaký džus. 

„Zase tak brzy vzhůru?“   
„Jak bys jinak stihl snídani, když vstáváš, tak dlouho,“ řekl s úsměvem Baekhyun a už nesl talíř se snídaní jeho otci, který se s tichým děkuji, hned pustil do snídaně.  
„Co bych si bez tebe počnul?“  
„Byl by si bez snídaně?“ Navrhl Baekhyun a dál seděli v tichosti a každý jedl svojí snídani. Jeho otec nikdy nebyl na příliš dlouhé rozhovory, ale i tak Baekhyun věděl, že tu pro něho je a to bylo to nejdůležitější.  
„Byl jsi u něho?“ Tuhle otázku Baekhyunovi čas od času položil a Baekhyun jako pokaždé jenom kývl slabě hlavou na souhlas. Nechápal, jak to jeho otec pokaždé pozná, že byl navštívit Chanyeola.

„Je to už tak dlouho. Měl by si ho nechat jít. Víš, že se nevrátí.“ Nikdy spolu o tomhle nemluvili. Nikdy jeho otec nic nenaznačil, jenom se zeptal a Baekhyun odpověděl, poté se k tomu víc nevraceli.

„Já vím. Donést kytky na jeho hrob přece není nic mimořádného. Byl to můj kamarád.“  
„Nemyslím tím, aby si přestal chodit na jeho hrob. Ty víš, jak to myslím. Je na čase.“ Baekhyun věděl přesně, o čem jeho otec mluví a to, že si všiml toho, že Baekhyun ještě není vyrovnaný s Chanyeolovou smrtí znamená, že to není všechno za ním, jak si namlouval, když jeho otec poznal opak. Někdy měl Baekhyun pocit, že jeho otec ví všechno. Nikdy se ho na nic konkrétního nezeptal, ale Baekhyun si myslí, že jeho otec ví, jaké city k Chanyeolovi cítil.

Víc se k tomu tématu nevraceli a každý dojedl svou snídani a pak se vydali do práce. Jeho otec má pravdu, je na čase. Ještě před tím, než jde do práce, stavuje se za Chanyeolovou matkou, vždyť je jako jeho vlastní a nikdo jiný jí nezbyl. Každé ráno se za ní stavoval jenom, aby jí pozdravil a viděl ji. Dnes tomu nebylo, jinak.  
Po výměně pozdravů a jak se má a, že se Baekhyun o víkendu staví a půjdou spolu na piknik. Sem tam to dělávali. Že si spolu vyrazili. Ona skoro nikdy nechtěla, Baekhyun je mladý a měl by si užívat života a ne ho trávit se starou ženskou, to mu pokaždé říkala, ale on jí nikdy neposlechl a ona se stejně, zas tolik společným chvílím s Baekhyunem nebránila. 

Baekhyun se rozloučil a vydal se do práce. 

„Dneska nějak pozdě?“ Dotázal se Yixing, jen co Baekhyun vkročil do kavárny.  
„Měl jsem toho ráno víc a včera jsem ti říkal, že přijdu později.“ S Yixingem si spolu otevřeli obchod. Knihkupectví s kavárnou v jednom. Baekhyun se staral o knihy a Yixing byl zaměstnaný v kavárně. 

Otevřeli si ho něco před rokem a půl a obchody se jim daří, možná tomu pomáhá to, že nedaleko je vysoká škola a studenty se to tu jenom hemží. Vybrali si dobrou lokaci. Baekhyun se s Yixingem zná dost dlouho na to, aby si s ním byl jistý, jako s obchodním partnerem.

Znají se od střední školy a od té doby to jsou kamarádi, zprvu bylo těžké s Yixingem navázat kontakt jelikož je hodně plachý a stydlivý, ale Baekhyunovi se to podařilo a nelituje toho. Yixing je úžasný kamarád a Baekhyun ví, že se na něho může spolehnout, jako Yixing na Baekhyuna.

Rozumějí si spolu a tohle jejich rozdělení v práci jim vyhovuje, Yixing dělá mnohem lepší kávu než Baekhyun. A Baekhyun už od mala miluje knihy. Vždycky si rád četl. Měl rád všechny knihy. Detektivky, romány, horory, poezii nevadilo mu nic. Ovšem kniha ho musela zaujmout, nevadil mu žádný žánr, ale něco ho na knize musí zaujmout, nejde o děj, nejde ani o postavy ani o prostředí, ta kniha musí mít něco.

Baekhyun našel to něco v knihách, které ostatní tolik nezaujmuli. Je to možná proto, že se na knihu dívá jiným pohledem než ostatní. Nevidí se jako čtenáře, ale vidí v sobě hlavního hrdinu knihy. Neví, jak to mají ostatní lidé, co čtou, ale Baekhyun se snaží vcítit do hlavní postavy a proto už se na chvíli stal mnoha osobnostmi, policistou, vrahem, umělcem, ředitelem společnosti, hercem, učitelem, někdy to byli i nadpřirozené bytosti, jako je vlk, upír, čaroděj a mnoha dalších.

Proto mu nevadí být celý den obklopený knihami, naopak si tuhle práci užívá. Ne, každý má to štěstí, že může dělat to, co ho skutečně baví a co má rád. 

„Říkal si mi to?“ Zeptal se zmateně Yixing.  
„Na obědě? Svítá?“ Yixing se zamyslel a po chvíli se jeho obličej rozzářil a s úsměvem se podíval na Baekhyuna.  
„Už vím. Zapomněl jsem.“  
„To není poprvé.“ Yixing hodně často na takovéto maličkosti zapomínal, je takhle zapomnětlivý od doby co ho zná, takže to Baekhyuna po těch letech nepřekvapuje. Je na to zvyklý.  
„Bylo hodně lidí v knihkupectví?“  
„Jenom pár. Nic co bych sám nezvládl.“ Usmál se a hned odešel k zákazníkovi, který právě přišel. Baekhyun se tedy vydal do skladu a začal vybalovat nové knihy, které včera přivezli. Nebylo jich tolik, takže je za dopoledne určitě stihne roztřídit a dát na svá místa v obchodu.

Knihy mají svůj systém. Jsou řazené podle žánru a v tom určitém žánru abecedně podle jména autora. Baekhyun byl vždycky tak trochu puntičkář a v knihách musí být pořádek a řád, aby se člověk snadněji dopracoval k tomu, co vlastně chce. A nejsou to jenom knihy, v čem by měl být pořádek. Baekhyun se snaží celý jeho život, kontrolovat a snaží se, aby jeho život měl určitý řád a pravidla a jiní by si na to nezvykli, ale Baekhyunovi to tak vyhovuje a neměnil by. Každý si řídí svůj vlastní život, jak uzná za vhodné a jak mu to vyhovuje a Baekhyunovi to vyhovuje tak, že má vše pod kontrolou a většinu věcí naplánovaných.

Vybalování knih nezabralo, tolik času a v poledne, už měl Baekhyun hotovo. Všechny knihy roztřízené a obchod zkontrolovaný. Nikde už nebylo, co by mohl Baekhyun dělat a tak jenom čekal na zákazníky, kteří chodili a sem tam si o něčem promluvil s Yixingem, ale ten měl práce až nad hlavu. V kavárně se to jenom hemžilo lidmi. A když neměl Baekhyun v knihkupectví žádné lidi a práci měl hotovou, tak většinou pomáhal Yixingovi, brát a roznášet objednávky, nebo mýt sklenice a podobné věci.

Do přípravy kávy se nemíchal, jednoduše proto, že nebyl zrovna přeborník v přípravě kávy. Skoro každý mu řekl, že jeho kafe stojí za starou belu. On sám si se svým kafem, byl jistý, byl na tu chuť zvyklý. Ale nikdo jiný mu jeho kávu nepochválil. Jenom jeden člověk si od něho nechával dělat kafe.

Chanyeol.

„Nikdo neumí tak dobré kafe jako ty.“ Říkával mu. Byl to jediný člověk, který jeho kafe vypil. Teď už není nikdo, komu by svoje strašné kafe mohl uvařit.

„Baeku?“ Baekhyun se otočil a spatřil osobu, kterou neviděl, už tak dlouho. Nemyslel si, že ho ještě uvidí. On byl první, který mu řekl, co se stalo. Byl první, který ho držel v náručí, po tom co se stalo. Zažil s ním tolik svých poprvé a přesto, to byli tak nechtěné věci. Věci, které změnili jeho život vzhůru nohama.

Ale on za to nemohl. Byl to jenom posel špatných zpráv. Někdo mu to musel říci. Od někoho, se to museli dozvědět. Byl s ním, když se to stalo. Vyprávěl mu, celý průběh té nešťastné události. Po té nehodě se po něm slehla zem. Celé dva roky ho Baekhyun neviděl a nemyslel si, že ho ještě spatří. Baekhyun si myslel, že odjel a nehodlá se vrátit. Bylo hezké jeho tvář spatřit po takové době.

Úsměv na jeho tváři mu napověděl, že se má dobře. Napověděl mu, že se přes to přenesl. Baekhyun ze všech lidí byl první, který viděl, jeho zhroucení. Zhroucení z toho co se stalo. Tenkrát tam byl. Viděl všechno, co se stalo. Viděl jeho tělo, které bylo celé od krve, nebylo místo, které by nebylo zraněné a špinavé od krve. Všechno mu v tom šoku řekl a Baekhyun to viděl před sebou. Jak do jeho těla narazilo nákladní auto, v jedné vteřině z něho vyprchal život.

Jeho tělo muselo být identifikováno podle otisku zubů. Nikdo nebyl schopný podle pohledu, jeho tělo identifikovat. Baekhyun toho nebyl schopný. Jít se přesvědčit, že je to on. Nesnesl to pomyšlení, že leží studený na tom chladném stole a on by to měl vidět. Nemohl se k tomu odhodlat. Nemohl to udělat. Viděl by to před sebou celý život.

Nikdy ho neviděl v takovém stavu. On byl vždycky trochu odtažitý a kontroloval svoje emoce, když nechtěl, aby ostatní nepoznali, co si myslí, tak to nepoznali. Uměl dobře maskovat svoje pocity. Při jeho práci se to ani jinak nedalo. 

Kris byl s Chanyeolem, když se to neštěstí přihodilo. Byl s ním a všechno viděl. Byl to jeho parťák, byl to jeho kamarád od dětství, byl to jeho bratranec. Byli si blízcí a on všechno viděl.

„V jedné vteřině se usmíval a vyprávěl mi o tom, jak dneska spolu jdete na fotbalový zápas a v druhé tam…prostě nebyl.“

„Jeho tělo bylo celé od krve. Nemohl jsem uvěřit, že je to on.“

„Nechtěl jsem věřit, že je to on.“

„Jeho poslední slova, patřili tobě.“

„Nevím, jestli budu schopný při myšlence na něho, vytěsnit ten strašný výjev z mé mysli.“

„Chci na to zapomenout.“

Baekhyun tyhle věty poslouchal a nemohl se donutit jich zbavit. I za ty dva roky si je pamatuje přesně. Pořád mu znějí v hlavě. Nemůže se té vzpomínky na Krise, který byl zlomený, zhroucený, celý v slzách a v šoku zbavit. 

„Musím odjet. Dostal jsem misi, která je daleko odsud a potřebuju se s tím vyrovnat.“

A tak Kris odjel a Baekhyun ho od té doby neviděl. Neslyšel o něm jediné slovo. A teď se vrátil. 

„Seš zpátky.“ A Kris ho obejmul a Baekhyun se mohl nadechnout o trochu lehčeji, než doposud. Věci se nikdy nevrátí, tak jak byli, ale určitě se zlepší.


	3. Voice

„Jak ses měl?“ Poté co Kris, Baekhyuna pustil z náručí, se posadili k jednomu stolu. Yixing byl stejně překvapený, jako Baekhyun. Než se to všechno stalo, Kris s Yixingem vypadali, že si jsou hodně blízcí, ale Baekhyun se na to nikdy Yixinga nezeptal. Nebyla to jeho věc, kdyby Yixing chtěl, tak mu o tom řekl sám, ale nezmínil se. 

Možná jenom Baekhyun viděl něco, co nikdy neexistovalo. Nebylo by to poprvé, co se takhle spletl. Stávalo se mu to často, že viděl věci tam, kde vůbec žádné nebyli. 

„Nebudu lhát. Bylo to těžké, ale teď je to lepší.“  
„Jak si věděl, že tady pracuju? Pokud vím, tak si už byl pryč, když jsme si s Yixingem tuhle kavárnu otevřeli.“  
„Byl jsem u tebe doma. Byl tam tvůj otec a řekl mi, kde tě najdu.“  
„Dáš si něco?“ Jejich hovor přerušil Yixing, který se choval, jako pravý majitel kavárny a ptal se zákazníka, co si objedná. Ale Baekhyun z jeho hlasu vycítil něco, co tam nikdy předtím neslyšel. Nevěděl, přesně co to je, ale nelíbilo se mu to. Ani na sobě nedal znát nic, co by napovídalo tomu, že spatřil kamaráda po dvou letech.  
„Yixingu,“ Kris vzhlédl a jeho pohled napovídal tomu, že je rád, že Yixinga vidí, po tak dlouhé době. Nebyl to ten samý pohled, co věnoval Baekhyunovi, byl odlišný. Yixing se jenom přátelsky usmál a čekal co dál, Kris řekne.  
„Americano, děkuju. Jak-jak si se měl?“  
„Jedno americano, hned to bude.“ Otočil se a odešel. Tohle si, ale Baekhyun nepředstavoval. Něco tu bylo mezi nimi. Ale to si musí vyřešit sami.

„Jsi tu jenom na skok anebo zůstáváš?“  
„Zůstávám. Povýšil jsem. Teď budu dělat nudnou kancelářskou práci.“ Usmál se Kris. Je zaměstnaný u nějaké státní organizace, která chytá zločince. Nikdy neřekl její název, nikdy se o práci nebavil. Jenom co mohli ostatní vědět. On s Chanyeolem byli partneři a ani Chanyeol neřekl Baekhyunovi co vlastně dělají. Jenom věděl, že to bude nebezpečné, když obdrželi zbraně. A často pracovali v utajení. Někdy byli na misi třeba i měsíc a nikdo o nich neslyšel.

Pokaždé si Baekhyun namlouval, že je neuvidí. Že neuvidí Chanyeola, že se jim něco stalo. Kolikrát se i Baekhyun snažil tuhle práci Chanyeolovi vymluvit. Ale marně. Pokaždé měl pocit, že se domů nevrátí, ale vrátil se. Pokaždé se vrátil.

„Já se o sebe umím postarat.“ 

Tohle pokaždé říkal a Baekhyun už neměl žádný argument. Tak tedy vždycky čekal a oba dva se vrátili v pořádku. Baekhyun by si nikdy nepředstavil, že Chanyeol zemře při dopravní nehodě. Ani ve snu by ho to nenapadlo. Při jeho nebezpečném povolání, ale je to tak.

„Gratuluji.“ Poté se bavili, kde všude Kris byl a jak se měl. Měli si toho spousty co vyprávět. A než se Baekhyun nadál, tak se Kris vydal zpátky do práce, ale slíbil mu, že se zítra zase staví a bude mít více času.

 

„Nevěděl jsem, že je zpátky,“ Yixingův tón napovídal tomu, že není zrovna šťastný z toho, že Krise viděl. Zněl ne zas tak úplně bez zájmu, spíš ublíženě. A dotčeně.  
„Já taky ne, vrátil se dneska. Myslel jsem, že se nevrátí po tom, co se stalo.“  
„Asi změnil názor.“   
„Děje se něco?“ Baekhyun se nemohl nezeptat. Yixing opravdu vypadal, že něco není v pořádku.  
„Nic se neděje.“ Baekhyun jenom přikývl a víc se nevyptával. Nebyla to jeho věc.  
„Zůstane tady?“  
„Myslím, že ano.“

 

Dnes byl Yixing hodně unavený. V práci bylo víc lidí než obvykle a on byl na všechno sám, když Baekhyun si povídal s Krisem.

Ano Kris se vrátil. Do teďka tomu nemůže uvěřit. Bylo marné si myslet, že by mohl nejdřív vyhledat jeho. Yixing věděl, že by to neudělal. Ale naděje umírá poslední. Tedy tak se to alespoň říká. Dokonce, když přišel do kavárny, tak ho ani nepozdravil. Jediné co udělal, bylo, že objímal Baekhyuna, ale Yixing jako by byl neviditelný.

Jediné čemu Kris věnoval pozornost, byl Baekhyun a Yixing si nechtěl připouštět, že to prostě bolí. Vidět ho, jak nemá zájem. Vidět ho, že se nestará. Kvůli jedné pitomé vzpomínce, která se stala před dvěma lety, bylo hloupé čekat a myslet si, že se Kris zajímá. 

Nezajímá.

Yixing zavřel kavárnu, rozloučil se s Baekhyunem a vydal se domů. Byl unavený. Tak unavený. Jediné co teď chce je si dát horkou sprchu a vlézt si do postele a spát. Došel na autobusovou zastávku, kde se posadil na lavičku a čekal, než přijede autobus a odveze ho domů. Měl ještě chvíli čas.

Vzpomínky mu zase zabloudili ke Krisovi. Nechtěl na to vzpomínat. Chtěl se toho všeho zbavit a vytěsnit to. Ale nešlo to. Všechno to bylo, jako by se to stalo včera a ne před tak dlouhou dobou. Neměli ani čas si o tom promluvit. Všechno bylo tak náhlé a než se Yixing stačil vzpamatovat, tak Kris byl pryč. Bez jediného slova. Odjel. A to byla Yixingova odpověď. Vlastně to ani není odpověď. Nikdy nepoložil žádnou otázku, ale bylo to něco. Něco to znamenalo.

Odmítnutí.

Byl to jasný signál. Yixing nevěděl, co čekat. On sám v tu dobu ani nevěděl, jak se k tomu postavit. Všechno bylo nové a nevěděl co s tím. Pamatuje si, že panikařil. Netušil, co bude s jeho životem dál a co všechno to znamená a kolik změn ho čeká. Ale stačilo mu jenom pár dní, aby si všechno urovnal, ale bylo pozdě. Pozdě není to správné slovo. Nebyla příležitost.

Autobus dorazil a Yixing si sedl na nejbližší volné sedadlo, které našel. Celou cestu skoro prospal. Nebyl schopný udržet víčka otevřená. Byli tak těžké a nechat je spadnout a ponořit se do tmy bylo mnohem snazší. Svojí zastávku skoro minul. Jen tak tak se stihl, zvednou a proběhnout dveřmi. 

K domu se dostal o chvíli později, nebydlí daleko od zastávky. Už se viděl v posteli. Nebyl schopný se už na nic soustředit kromě toho, že se blíží ke dveřím a tak našel v kapse klíče a chystal se odemknout dveře. Jenže zámek na dveřích se někdy zasekává a zrovna dneska musel být ten den, kdy se zase zasekne. Zrovna dneska, když je Yixing tak strašně unavený. Zkusil to tedy znovu a tentokrát se dveře bez potíží otevřeli. 

 

Ve sprše cítil, jak se mu svaly v těle postupně uvolňují. Pod náporem teplé vody a pomalých pohybů, jak svaly masíroval, se cítil lépe. Ale pořád byl tak velmi ospalý, že sprchu neprodlužoval víc, než bylo nutné.

Jen co se zachumlal v posteli, tak zazvonil zvonek od domovních dveří. Nechtělo se mu tomu ani věřit, to si z něho někdo dělá legraci, ne? Jak to ten dotyčný může mít tak načasované. Yixing, ale z postele nevylezl. Nechtělo se mu. Ještě víc, se zachumlal.

Myslel si, že to stejně není nikdo jiný než nějací sousedé, kteří potřebují něco půjčit a ty můžou jít o dveře vedle. Skoro nikdy jiné návštěvy než tyto nemívá. Proto se ještě víc zachumlal a pokoušel se usnout, ale po chvíli se zvonek ozval znovu a za chvíli zase. Když zvonek zazvonil asi po šesté, tak se tedy zvedl z postele a došel otevřít dveře, ale přál si, aby je neotevřel a usnul a nechal si zdát nějaký krásný sen.

„Můžu dál?“ Co tu chce? Byla první Yixingova myšlenka, když spatřil Krise u vchodových dveří. Yixing jenom odstoupil ode dveří a nechal Krise projít dovnitř do bytu. Kris to tu znal. Byl v Yixingově bytu několikrát a proto se hned vydal do obýváku, kde se posadil na pohovku.

„Vypadá to tu stejně.“ Yixing jenom kývl hlavou. Zrovna teď neměl na tuhle bezmyšlenkovitou konverzaci náladu. Chtěl spát a v tom mu Kris bránil. Stál tu a díval se na Krise. A Kris se na chvíli odmlčel.

„Dlouho jsme se neviděli.“   
„Proč seš tady?“ Yixing opravdu teď neměl náladu na tuhle konverzaci. To může počkat. Nemá na to dneska sílu, aby se tady bavil o ničem. Chce jenom spát. Kris vypadal, jako by hledal odpověď. Nebo spíše nevěděl co na to říci.

„Jestli si přišel jenom kvůli téhle nepodstatné konverzaci, tak můžeš jít. Dneska jsem unavený a ospalý. Jediné co teď opravdu chci je jít spát.“

„Ty víš, že jsem nepřišel jenom kvůli tomu.“  
„To je právě to. Já nevím, proč si přišel. Nevím, co tady chceš. Je pozdě. Nemyslím se, že je vhodný čas na přátelskou konverzaci.“ Jakmile spatřil Krisův ublížený výraz tak těch slov litoval, ale zpátky je nevzal. V téhle náladě, by mohl říct něco, co tak úplně nemyslí vážně a mohl by toho litovat, bylo by nejlepší, kdyby odešel.

„Myslím, že bude lepší, když půjdeš.“ Kris jenom kývnul a zvedl se. Když procházel kolem Yixinga na chvíli se zastavil a potichu mu pošeptal. „Chyběl si mi.“

„Přestaň. Nech toho. Na tohle dneska nemám opravdu sílu. Prostě jdi.“ A Kris odešel. Yixing si zase zalezl do postele a chvíli se na posteli jenom tak převaloval, ale usnout nemohl. Byl ospalý, ale nemohl usnout, jeho myšlenky se ubírali jedním směrem a tím byl Kris. Stačila pouhá tři slova.

„Chyběl si mi.“

A Yixing měl zase hlavu plnou Krise. Nemohl se donutit přestat na to myslet. Měl mozek až moc zaměstnaný na to, aby byl schopný usnout. Tohle bude pro Yixinga dlouhá noc. A obává se toho, že ty další noci nebudou o nic lepší, teď když je Kris zase zpátky.

Yixing byl zvědavý. Zajímalo ho, jestli budou zase pokračovat, tam kde přestali. Jestli toho bude ovšem Yixing schopný po tom všem. Po všech těch nezodpovězených otázkách a po odchodu bez jediného slova. Nebyl si vůbec jistý, jestli to je právě to, co chce. 

A vůbec nevěděl, co chce Kris a jak se k tomu staví. Ale položit otázky se jednoduše bál. Bál se zjistit jaká bude odpověď. Bál se toho, jak by mu to mohlo ovlivnit život. Měl strach. Proto byl pro něho prozatím rozhovor s Krisem nemyslitelný.

Musel si promyslet, jak je na tom on sám. Jak se po takové době cítí. Jak vnímá jeho. A Yixing byl naprosto zmatený. Ale při vzpomínce na to, jak to bolelo, když odešel bez jediného slova. Yixing se bál toho, jak by se s tím, kdyby to nastalo znovu, vypořádal. Nemyslel si, že by byl schopný tohle přežít znovu. Ten pocit méněcennosti, zrady, ignorace. Nechtěl to prožít znovu. Nebyl si jistý, jestli někdy bude zase Krisovi věřit na tolik, aby si byli blízcí. Aby se mohli jeden druhému svěřovat se svými problémy.

Nebyl si jistý, jestli vůbec dokáže být znovu jeho přítel. Natož přemýšlet nad něčím, co by znamenalo více. Pro začátek bude asi nejlepší, když se zaměří na to, aby se z nich mohli zase stát přátelé. Musí si k němu vybudovat důvěru, kterou ztratil. 

Baekhyun se rozloučil s Yixingem a vydal se domů. Bylo už pozdě a stmívalo se. Nerad chodil domů po tmě. Nikdy neměl rád tmu. Nebylo to tak, že by se jí bál. Že by z ní měl strach, ale něco na tmě ho děsilo. Baekhyun si byl jistý, že za to může jeho zážitek z dětství. Ještě, než byl adoptovaný. 

Byl většinou sám doma a ten jeden večer tomu nebylo jinak. Jako devítiletý kluk se doma sám bál. Ten večer byla bouřka a silné hromy se ozývaly a blesky osvětlily temné místnosti. Při každém záblesku světla měl Baekhyun strach co by mohlo být v místnosti schované. Proto tolik nesnášel bouřky, bál se co by mohl ten krátký záblesk světla ukázat.

Seděl schoulený pod stolem v kuchyni, neměl už ani sílu plakat. Jenom seděl a kolíbal se z jedné strany na druhou. Volat, aby k němu někdo přišel a utěšil ho, bylo marné, když byl v celém domě sám. Proto jenom seděl schovaný a čekal, až ta bouřka přejde. Ale tma kolem něho ho děsila. Nevěděl, kdo v té tmě je. Jako malý kluk, věřil, že je v ní něco schovaného.

Něco co nechce být na světle viděno a proto se to ukazuje jenom ve tmě, aby to zůstalo skryto. Bylo to absurdní, ale co mohl Baekhyun jako devítileté dítě vědět. Měl strach. Ze samoty, z opuštění, ze tmy, z bouřky. Nikdo s ním nebyl. Byl úplně sám.

Proto, když má i dnes jít sám ve tmě, má ještě trochu strach. Nezbavil se toho, od dob co byl dítě. Jistě to nikomu neřekl, nikomu se s tím nesvěřil. Nikdo o jeho strachu neví. Jednou o tom věděla jedna osoba, ale ta tu už není. A Baekhyun nemá potřebu o tomhle ještě někomu jinému vyprávět. Je dospělý, tak se s tím snad sám dokáže vypořádat.

Šel, jak nejrychleji mohl, aby se dostal domů co nejdříve. Na ulicích byli lidé a bylo hlučno. To mu trochu pomáhalo, že tady není jediný a že všude kolem něho není klid, že tu slyší hlasy jiných lidí, které ho můžou rozptýlit, aby myslel na to, že jde ve tmě a sám. Ale jakmile zaslechl jeden až moc povědomý a známí hlas, tak se na místě zastavil. Očima hledal kolem sebe. Ten hlas byl tak známí, zněl přesně jako on.

Zaslechl ho jenom na moment, ale díval se kolem sebe a nic neviděl. Ten hlas, zněl přesně, jako jeho hlas.

Chanyeol.


	4. Impossible

Baekhyun se pokoušel ten hlas znovu zaslechnout, ale nepodařilo se mu to. Díval se všude kolem sebe, ale nikde nikdo. Nikde nebyl. Baekhyun by přísahal, že ten hlas byl úplně stejný. Zněl úplně stejně, tak jak si pamatuje. 

Ale je jasné, že se mýlí. Nemůžu to být jeho hlas a ani nebude. Jak by mohl. Byl to jenom omyl. Baekhyun se jenom přeslech. Nemohl to být Chanyeol. Chanyeol je mrtví. 

Není mezi živými.

Baekhyunovi bilo splašeně srdce. Nemohl se uklidnit. Byl z toho v šoku. Ani neví, jak se dostal domů. Sedl si v obýváku na zem a přitáhl si kolena k hrudi a objal je. Cítil, jak se celý třese. Nemůže se uklidnit, ruce se mu třásly, proto je schoval do kapes, aby na ně neviděl. Dýchal zhluboka.

Nádech.

Výdech.

Nádech.

Výdech.

Po chvíli se uklidnil a došel do ložnice, kde otevřel skříň a úplně na spodu, té skříně byla krabice. Nevěděl, proč se k tomu vracel. Zřejmě za to mohl ten hlas, který slyšel. Vytáhl tu krabici, na které už byl usazený prach. 

Položil ji na zem a sedl si k ní. Otevřel víko a první co uviděl, byla fotka. Jeho a Chanyeola. Byli na ní šťastní. Chanyeol držel Baekhyuna kolem ramen a usmívali se. Bylo to ze střední školy. Pak našel další fotky. Ze základní školy. Z vysoké školy. Z tábora. S kamarády, s rodiči. Na každé fotce byl Chanyeol. 

Po té nehodě se Baekhyun nemohl na ty fotky dívat a proto je schoval. Nedokázal by je vyhodit, ale na určitý čas je potřeboval dostat z očí. A od té doby je ještě z té krabice nevytáhl, až teď. Už necítil ten tíživý pocit, když se na ty fotky díval. Necítil bolest. Ale ještě nedokázal říct, že cítí radost. Necítil nic. Při pohledu na jejich společné fotky se cítil prázdný. 

Dál se probíral věcmi v krabici, našel tu Chanyeolovo oblečení. Často u Baekhyuna přespával a tak se u něho za tu dobu nakupilo Chanyeolovo oblečení. Jeho trika, kalhoty, spodní prádlo, kartáček na zuby.

Našel v krabici, dokonce i gel na vlasy, který používal a jeho deodorant. Všechno co Baekhyunovi připomínalo Chanyeola strčil do téhle krabice. Bylo tu spousty dalších věcí. Ale Baekhyun se přistihl, že mu po tvářích tečou slzy. Nemohl se těmi věcmi více zabývat. Rychle je všechny vrátil zpátky do krabice a zase jí strčil do skříně.

Slyšet ten hlas a teď ještě všechny jeho věci. Baekhyun toho měl pro dnešek dost. Otřel si oči a tváře. Nechápe, jak může ještě po dvou letech takhle reagovat. Měl by s tím být dávno smířený. Myslet na Chanyeola jenom v dobrém a usmívat se při tom, ale ještě toho nebyl schopný. Každý potřebuje čas na to, aby se s takovou věcí vyrovnal. A každý potřebuje ten čas jinak dlouhý. Někomu stačí šest měsíců a někomu nestačí ani dva roky. Každý je jiný.

Dnes toho měl Baekhyun už dost a tak se vydal do postele, nebyl schopný se jít ani osprchovat. Chtěl jenom jít spát a dnešek zaspat. Dneska nebyl jeho den.

 

Vypadalo to, že to bude den jako každý jiný. Všechno bylo stejné, jako jiné dny. Ale Baekhyun se mýlil. Dnešek není den, jako každý jiný. Baekhyun si myslel, že jeho život bude stabilní, bude se vyvíjet, tak jak on chce, ale to se mýlil. Kdyby se vyvíjel, tak jak on chce, tak tu teď před ním nestál jeho otec.

Jeho biologický otec.

Baekhyun ho neviděl, spousty let. A zůstal by i u dalších spousty let, ale bohužel. Jeho otec tu teď stojí. Zazvonil u něho v bytě. Jako by to dělal každý den, jako by to měla být nějaká přátelská návštěva, ale nebyla. Pokaždé, když ho jeho otec navštívil, něco po něm chtěl. Pokaždé.

Nikdy nepřišel jenom tak, že by chtěl vidět svého jediného syna. Nikdy. Vždycky v tom něco bylo. Ale tentokrát se Baekhyun nedá oblbnout. Tentokrát ne. Nechce s ním mít nic společného.

„Co tu chceš?“  
„To není zrovna tón, který jsem očekával. Pořád jsem tvůj otec.“ To si snad dělá legraci ne?   
„Jo, jasně. To se posledních pár let nedalo přehlédnout, kdo je můj otec.“ Tohle ignoroval a bez pozvání prošel kolem Baekhyuna do jeho bytu. Nad tím se Baekhyun jenom ušklíbl a zavřel za ním dveře.

„Jak to, že si tu sám? Žádní chlapy v černém?“ Pokaždé s ním byli jeho bodyguardi. Ale dnes tu byl sám.  
„Jsou venku, chtěl jsem mít soukromí. V téhle chvíli, však víš, otec-syn rozhovor.“ Rukama naznačil mezi ně dva. Tohle bylo na Baekhyuna po ránu příliš. Jeho otec došel k pohovce a posadil se na ní. Pak se začal rozhlížet kolem sebe.  
„Ten byt není, tak velký. Hádám, že z platu učitele je tohle to nejlepší.“ Uchechtl se nad tím. Jak si to vůbec může dovolit říct.  
„Nech toho. Tohle by si nikdy neměl říkat. Je to můj otec o kom se tu bavíme. Tak prokaž úctu.“  
„Já jsem tvůj-„  
„Ne, nejsi. Nikdy si nebyl. Ano, si ten kdo mi dal život, ale tím to začalo a i skončilo. Už nikdy, opakuji, nikdy takhle nemluv o mém otci.“  
„Baekhyune, uklidni se.“ 

Jak se opovažuje sem po těch letech napochodovat a začít osočovat jeho otce, který se snaží, jak jen může. Je to lepší otec, než kdy on byl a bude. Jakým právem si zase po letech přijde do Baekhyunova života.   
„Nechme toho, proč si tady? Určitě tu nejsi jenom na přátelskou návštěvu.“  
„Budeš se divit, ale jsem. Jenom jsem tě chtěl vidět.“  
„Takže jsi sem po letech, já ani nevím kolika přijdeš, jenom proto, že si mě chtěl vidět?“  
„Ano.“

Baekhyun se musel posadit. Tohle není možné, tomu se dá jenom těžko uvěřit. Tohle se stalo poprvé. Nikdy před tím se to nestalo. Nikdy neprojevil zájem, vždycky mu bylo jedno co Baekhyun dělá, kde je. Nikdy se nestaral. Tak proč teď tak náhle. To nebude jenom tak. V tom bude něco víc. A Baekhyun přijde na to co v tom je. Nebo se alespoň bude snažit.

„Vážně o co jde? Musím do práce, tak ať je to za námi.“  
„Víš, že na tak mladého člověka si dost nedůvěřivý.“  
„Důvěra nemá s věkem nic společného. Zrovna ty by ses neměl divit, že tobě nedůvěřuju,“ je neuvěřitelné, čeho jsou lidi schopní. Sedí si tu na pohovce a usmívá se. On se usmívá.  
„Myslel jsem, že minulost je minulost.“  
„Nechme toho. Já musím jít. Takže tě poprosím, aby si odešel a nevracej se. Bude to pro nás pro oba lepší. Prostě zase odjeď. To ti vždycky šlo. Zmizet.“ Tentokrát nato nic neřekl a zvedl se z pohovky. Naposledy si přeměřil byt pohledem a odešel směrem k vchodovým dveřím. Ozval se zámek, jak se dveře po zabouchnutí zamknuly a v bytě byl zase klid.

Baekhyun mě pocit, že tímhle to nekončí. Nevěděl proč, ale něco v pohledu co mu jeho otec věnoval, mu napovídalo, že tohle není konec. Taky by to bylo až moc snadné, kdyby odešel, když ho Baekhyun požádal. On byl zvyklý dostávat, co si zamanul a cokoliv teď od Baekhyuna potřebuje, tak se ujistí, aby to dostal. Ať se to bude Baekhyunovi líbit nebo ne. Nakonec, o to se on nikdy nestaral. Co Baekhyun chce a nechce.

 

Rozmazané záblesky něčeho.

Útržky vět.

Postavy bez tváře.

Tohle všechno mu zbylo z jeho vzpomínek. Nic víc. Jenom nějaké útržky vět, neurčité záblesky situací, které zřejmě prožil. Lidé bez tváří a hlasů. Jenom tohle. 

Neví kdo je. Neví, kdo byl. Neví ani jak se jmenuje. Neví o sobě nic. Vzpomínky jsou součástí života. Máte je, ať chcete nebo ne. Nejde to bez nich, každý člověk má vzpomínky. Radostné, smutné, mlhavé, zamilované, tragické, ale on nemá nic.

Lidé si myslí, že bez vzpomínek nejde žít, ale to se mýlí. Zvyknete si. Vytvoříte si nové vzpomínky, na které se budou navazovat další a další. Vytvoříte si kompletně novou osobnost. Bude z vás nový člověk, a to vaše předešlé já, jako kdyby nikdy neexistovalo. Zemře spolu s vašimi vzpomínkami.

Můžete to brát dvěma způsoby. Buď se s tím vyrovnáte a začnete znovu. Anebo se budete snažit vzpomenout si. Být jako předtím. Ale nikdy nebudete ten stejný člověk. Záleží tu taky na tom, jaké lidi máte kolem sebe a jak jsou ochotní vám s tím pomoci. S tím, abyste si vzpomněli. Abyste byli tím člověk, jako předtím. Pak tu jsou lidi jako on. Kteří se probudí a nemají kolem sebe nikoho. Všude je jenom tma a vy nevíte. Nevíte nic.

Všechno je zmatené a člověk tápe. Ani nemůžete říci, že je to to nejhorší co jste kdy zažili, protože nevíte, jestli před tím, se vám nestalo něco daleko horšího. Nevíte nic. Člověk je zmatený. Nemá nikoho kolem sebe. Nikoho, kdo by mu řekl, že všechno bude v pořádku. A tak se naučil spoléhat jenom na sebe. Nikomu jinému než sobě nedůvěřuje. Je jenom on. Je sám. Nikoho dalšího nepotřebuje. 

Nejhorší na tom je, že ve vašem životě mohli být důležití lidé, na kterých vám záleželo. A teď by klidně mohli projít okolo vás a vy byste neměli nejmenší tušení, že tenhle konkrétní člověk, pro vás něco znamenal. To ho děsilo nejvíc. To, že někde tam venku je někdo kdo ho hledá. Někdo kdo se zajímá, kdo má starost. Ale při představě, že si tohle nebude pamatovat, má ještě větší strach. Neví sám, jestli chce někoho takového potkat, tedy pokud někdo takový vůbec existuje. Byl někdy v jeho životě někdo důležitý? Neví. Neví nic.

 

„Proč mě nenecháš?“ Jen co se Baekhyun dostal do práce, tak se po chvíli v kavárně objevil jeho otec. Venku stáli ti jeho bodyguardi a děsili ostatní hosti.   
„S tebou to nemá nic společného. Na někoho tu čekám. Tohle je veřejné místo, takže tu mám s někým schůzku.“ Samozřejmě, že má. Není tu kvůli Baekhyunovi. To vůbec ne.  
„Nemůžeš alespoň odvolat ty svoje poskoky, co jsou venku? Jestli sis nevšiml, tak nám odrazují potencionální zákazníky.“  
„Bohužel. Je tady až moc míst odkud by se dalo na mě zaútočit a navíc tady není Jayden, takže ne. Nemůžu je odvolat.“ Baekhyun se už dál neobtěžoval s tím, aby se nějak snažil s ním mluvit. Odešel tedy za Yixingem, který právě neměl co na práci, když kavárna i obchod byli bez zákazníků.

Baekhyun nevěděl, proč tohle jeho otec dělá. Netušil, proč se zdržuje v jeho blízkosti. Jak Baekhyun předpokládal, tak něco chce. Jenom nechápe, proč už mu neřekl, co po něm chce, aby se to vyřešilo a on se zase na několik let ztratil. Přece není možné, že by se opravdu začal o Baekhyuna zajímat. Nezajímal se víc jak dvacet let, tak proč by měl začínat teď.

„Proč je tady?“  
„To kdybych věděl.“  
„Měl by odejít. Už tu sedí hodinu a zatím se všichni zákazníci vytratili a jiní sem nepřišli kvůli těm gorilám, co jsou venku,“ Yixing se lokty opíral o pult a díval se před sebe. Jenom si povzdechl. Neměl co dělat. Tak jako Baekhyun.  
„Já vím. Říkal jsem mu, ať je odvolá, ale bohužel ne. Prý na někoho čeká.“  
„Kdo jiný by mohl, přes ty gorily projít, jasně že jenom on. Sakra.“ Baekhyun se podíval ke dveřím, které se otevřely, spatřil tam Krise, který šel rovnou k nim. S úsměvem na tváři.  
„Jdu do skladu. Je tam něco na práci a tady stejně nejsem co platný,“ a pak zapadl Yixing do skladu, ještě před tím než k nim Kris stihl dojít.  
„Ahoj.“  
„Kdo jsou ti chlápci? Potřebuješ s něčím pomoct?“ Kris se rozhlížel kolem sebe a měřil si ty bodyguardy venku pohledem.  
„Ale ne. To bude dobrý. On odejde.“  
„Baekhyune, jestli je tady nějaký problém, tak víš-“  
„Je to můj biologický otec.“ Na to už Kris nic neříkal a jenom se znovu díval po obchodu.  
„Yixing tu není?“  
„Je vzadu.“  
„Aha. Dal bych si kafe, ale Baeku promiň, tvoje jak víš, se nedá pít. Takže mohl by Yixing?“  
„Jasně. Zavolám ho.“ Baekhyun došel do skladu a našel Yixinga sedět na bedně, jak si obličej podpírá rukama a dívá se před sebe. Neměl tu mít nějakou práci?  
„Xingu?“  
„Hmm?“  
„Práci už máš hotovou?“  
„Jo. Mám.“ Nad tím se Baekhyun pozastavil. Co tu dělal? Nebo se jenom nechtěl potkat s Krisem? To snad nebude ten důvod, že ne?  
„Kris je tady a chtěl by kafe a právě někdo vešel do obchodu, takže vrátíš se dovnitř nebo?“ Zazvonil zvonek ode dveří, takže buď vešel jeden z těch bodyguardů anebo zákazník. Yixing jenom vstal a odešel do obchodu. Baekhyun ještě vzal tác, co tam ležel. Neměl zdání, co tam dělal, asi ho tam nechal Yixing a pak se taky vrátil do kavárny. Když vešel, tak se jak Kris tak i Yixing dívali jedním směrem a oba měli výraz, jako by viděli ducha. Baekhyun k nim přišel a zamával Yixingovi před obličejem dlaní.  
„Co je?“ Zeptal se. Yixing se na něho podíval a jenom hlavou kývl k jednomu stolu. Baekhyun se otočil.

Tác co měl v rukou, mu vypadl.

Ozvala se hlasitá rána.

Baekhyun spatřil u stolu s jeho otcem sedět jeho. Vypadal přesně jako on. Byl to on. Byl to..

 

…Chanyeol.


	5. Danger

Ten dotyčný nebyl Chanyeol. To je nemyslitelné. Je to nemožné. Ale i tak podoba mezi nimi byla. Nebyla to jenom podoba, on vypadal jako jeho kopie. Ale tím to končilo. Jenom vzhledem. Jinak, když se Baekhyun zadíval, všechno bylo jinak. 

Způsob držení těla, styl oblečení, pohled v jeho očích. Chanyeol měl hřejivý pohled. Tenhle pohled byl chladný a obezřetný. Celá aura okolo něho byla naprosto jiná. A hlavně se neusmíval. Chanyeol se skoro pořád usmíval a aura okolo něho byla zářivá a donutil skoro všechny lidi okolo něho se smát. Tohle je naprostý opak. Výraz bez sebemenších emocí, chladný pohled. Mají stejnou akorát tvář a tím to končí.

Ale i tak se Baekhyun nemohl donutit svůj pohled od něho odvrátit. Bylo to jako by byl zpátky, bylo to něco neuvěřitelného. Baekhyun cítil, jak se mu hrudník svírá a on lape po dechu. 

„Je to-“  
„Není.“ Baekhyun nenechal Yixinga domluvit. Nemohl. Kdyby to Yixing vyslovil Baekhyun si nebyl jistý, jestli by mohl popřít jeho tvrzení.  
„Baekhyune?“ Jeho otec na něho zavolal a Baekhyun než si stihl uvědomit, co dělá, se blížil k jejich stolu. Chtěl ho vidět zblízka, chtěl se přesvědčit, že to není on. Nemůže. Je mrtvý. Kris byl u toho. Všechno to viděl. Ale přesto vidět, někoho kdo je jeho kopií, je neuvěřitelné.   
„Co chceš?“ Nemohl svůj pohled od něho odvrátit.   
„Posaď se.“ Jako v mrákotách se posadil. Nevěděl kam s očima, chtěl se na něho přestat tak upřeně dívat, ale nemohl si pomoc.   
„Myslím, že ti musím něco říct,“ naléhavý tón v otcově hlasu, donutilo Baekhyuna aby svůj zrak odvrátil od něho.  
„Takže, jak jsem čekal. Něco ode mě chceš, tak jako vždycky. Tak co chceš? Konečně to řekni, ať se zase na několik let můžeš vypařit.“  
„Ke svému otci by si měl mluvit s úctou,“ ten hlas.   
„Chan-“ Než to stihl Baekhyun doříct, tak se zarazil. Ten hlas. Byl stejný. Stejně hluboký, jako měl Chanyeol. 

„Vypadáš, jako by si viděl ducha.“ Tomu se musel Baekhyun jenom pousmát, tohle jeho otec skoro trefil.  
„Tak o co jde?“ Zeptal se ho Baekhyun.  
„Vyskytl se problém. Několik lidí se dozvědělo o tom, že mám syna, tedy není to žádné tajemství, ale je lepší, když o tobě skoro nikdo neví. Ale stala se někde chyba a oni přišli na to, že mám syna. A nejsem si jistý, jak s tou informací chtějí naložit.“

„Takže co se mi tu snažíš říct?“ Zeptal se Baekhyun netrpělivě.  
„Nejsi v bezpečí. Nevím, jestli to použijí proti mně, ale nejspíš ano. I když zrovna nemáme ten typ vztahu, který by měl být mezi synem a otcem.“ Baekhyun nevěděl, o jakém vztahu mluví, oni dva neměli žádný vztah a mít nebudou.

Tohle Baekhyuna vůbec nepřekvapilo. Věděl, že jeho otec není zpátky jenom tak. Věděl, že se něco děje. Měl vědět, že se něco stane. Věděl, že neměl začínat věřit jeho slovům. Tomu, že chce jenom vidět svého syna. Baekhyun to věděl, že tady není kvůli němu, ale malá část jenom malinká v to doufala.

V to, že jeho otec bude chtít nějaký čas s ním strávit, jenom tak. Bez toho, aby mu hrozilo nebezpečí. Bez toho, aby po něm něco chtěl. Nevěděl, proč to chce. Svého adoptivního otce nadevše miluje, o tom není pochyb. Ale jenom ta jedna malá část, chce svého biologického otce. Chce, aby se zajímal. Chce, aby o Baekhyunovi věděl víc. Ale, jak se Baekhyun obával, není to tak. Neví, proč si začínal myslet opak. Věděl, že to takhle dopadne.

Co znamenalo to, že je v nebezpečí a co přesně mu hrozí za nebezpečí. To by ho mělo v tuhle chvíli zajímat. Měl by se zajímat hlavně sám o sebe a nedělat si starosti a něčím co nemá smysl.

„Kdo to zjistil a co po mě bude chtít?“ Baekhyun se snažil zachovat chladnou hlavu a dozvědět se co nejvíc o téhle situaci, která nastala.  
„To nemusíš vědět. Jediné co ti musím zajistit je bezpečí. Budeš potřebovat ochranu a myslím, že i tvoji blízcí.“  
„Co si sakra udělal? Jak moji blízcí? Co jim hrozí za nebezpečí? To nemyslíš vážně. Věděl jsem, že nejsi otec roku, ale tohle je trochu moc, nemyslíš? Objevíš se po letech a jediné co mi řekneš je to, že jsem já a moji blízcí v nebezpečí! Co to má znamenat?“  
„Uklidni se. Prostě se to stalo. Neměj strach, zajistím tobě i tvým blízkým ochranu. Nikdy jsem tě nechtěl ohrozit. Moji nejlépe vycvičení muži tě budou střežit. Proto je tady Jayden, je nejlepší. Bude tě chránit.“   
Baekhyun se otočil jeho směrem. Pořád ten stejný výraz v obličeji. Ani se nehnul. Seděl u stolu a jenom poslouchal jejich rozhovor.

„Pane, myslím, že vaše bezpečí je přednější před-“  
„Dost! Řekl jsem, že budeš chránit mého syna. Tak to uděláš! Je to jasné?“   
„Taky potřebujete ochranu. Zůstanu s vámi.“ 

Plesk.

Při té ráně se Jayden ani nepohnul. Jenom se potichu omluvil. To bylo vše. Baekhyun na tu scénu před sebou jenom tupě zíral a nevěděl, jak na to reagovat. To ho jeho otec uhodil jenom proto, že chtěl pro něho zajistit bezpečí? 

„Zůstaneš s mým synem.“ Tentokrát jenom přikývl.  
„Nepotřebuju, aby mě chránil. On to taky nechce, takže není potřeba-“  
„Baekhyune o tomhle se s tebou nehodlám dohadovat!“  
„Jsem dospělí, dokážu se o sebe postarat sám.“  
„Nevíš, co se ti může stát. Jayden bude s tebou 24 hodin denně. Nebudu riskovat, že se ti něco stane. Jestli bude Baekhyun chtít abys odešel, neodejdeš. Víš, co máš dělat.“ Jayden jenom kývl na souhlas.  
„Nemohl by to být někdo jiný, než on?“ Není nejlepší nápad, aby zrovna on Baekhyuna chránil 24 hodin denně. Pořád mu přijde absurdní jenom to, že jeho otec chce, aby na něho někdo dohlížel, jak na pětileté děcko, ale jestli to je to nutné, tak ať to není on. Musí být i někdo jiný. Nemůže to být on.

„Jayden je nejlepší. Zajistí ti tu nejlepší ochranu.“  
„Ale, musí tu být ještě někdo, kdo-“  
„Ne.“  
„Určitě tu je ještě někdo, kdo může-“  
„Ne. Už jsem domluvil.“ Zvedl se ze židle. Nechal na stole nějaké peníze, a odešel. Jayden tu jenom seděl. Neodešel.  
„Měl bys jít s ním.“ Neodpověděl. Ani se nepohnul.   
„Jdi s ním.“  
„Mám rozkazy, kterými se řídím.“ To bylo vše. Založil si ruce na hrudi a díval se kolem sebe. Baekhyun se zvedl ze židle a odešel za Yixingem a Krisem, kteří tuhle celou scénu pozorovali. V tvářích měli zračený zmatek. Baekhyun se taky cítil zmateně a nevěděl, co si má o téhle situaci myslet a nevěděl co je horší. Jestli to, že mu hrozí nebezpečí anebo to, že je tady někdo, kdo vypadá přesně jako člověk, kterého nadevše miloval.  
„Jak je tohle možné?“ Divil se Yixing, který stejně jako Baekhyun, nemohl z Jaydena spustit oči. I Kris vypadal, že je vyvedený z míry, ale tím to skončilo. Nebyl tak zaskočený, jako oni dva.   
„Nemám nejmenší tušení. Ale je tu něco co vám musíš říct. Můj otec mi řekl, že se někdo a já nevím kdo, dozvěděl, že jsem jeho syn. A prý mi hrozí nebezpečí a mým blízkým taky.“  
„Jaké nebezpečí?“  
„Já nevím. Skoro nic mi neřekl. Jenom mi nechal jeho, aby na mě chránil. Zrovna jeho,“ podíval se Jaydenovým směrem.  
„A co Yixing?“ Zeptal se Kris.  
„Já nic. Nic mi nehrozí.“  
„Neřekl bych. Potřebuješ ochranu.“ Prohlásil Kris razantním tónem.  
„Nepotřebuju.“  
„Potřebuješ.“  
„Není mi deset.“  
„To já vím, ale stejně, pro jistotu.“ Baekhyun přeskakoval pohledem z jednoho na druhého.   
„Tohle nemá cenu. Když konečně odešli, tak snad sem už někdo přijde. Když tu není deset chlapů v černém před vchodem,“ Baekhyun se za to cítil provinile. Je to jeho otec a jsou to jeho bodyguardi. Cítil, že je to jeho vina.  
„Omlouvám se,“ Baekhyun měl pocit, že by se měl omluvit.  
„Nemáš se za co omlouvat.“ Yixing se usmál a šel se věnovat zákazníkům, co přišli.  
„Já na něho dám pozor, když ty máš vlastního ochránce,“ Kris jenom kývl směrem k Jaydenovi.  
„Nevím, jestli tohle zvládnu. Je to tak skutečný, vypadá přesně jako,“ Baekhyun tu větu nemohl dokončit.   
„Já vím. Ale je to lepší, než aby se ti něco stalo. Nevím, jak bych zvládl dávat pozor na Yixinga a ještě na tebe,“ usmál se a napil se z hrnku, který stál před ním.  
„Jsem klidnější, když vím, že na něho dáš pozor.“ Kris jenom kývl a Baekhyun se vydal do skladu knihkupectví. Byli tam některé knihy, které chtěli přerovnat a uspořádat v nich větší pořádek a teď Baekhyun potřeboval něco, čím by zaměstnal svojí hlavu, aby neměl čas myslet na všechno co se kolem něho děje.

Jen co se ocitl ve skladu, tak slyšel tiché kroky. Ohlédl se a spatřil Jaydena, jak stojí v rohu místnosti a očima skenuje každé místo v místnosti.   
„To budeš všude, kam se hnu?“ Na to mu neodpověděl a jenom se opřel o stěnu a díval se upřeným pohledem před sebe.

Blížila se zavíračka a Yixing byl unavený, že neměl ani sílu na to, aby zvedl židle na stůl a uklidil v místnosti. Dneska toho bylo moc. Nebyl nijak unavený fyzicky, ale spíše psychicky. Divil se, že Baekhyun se ještě dovede vůbec usmívat. Po tom všem co se mu dneska stalo. Nejdřív Jayden, který je jako Chanyeolovo dvojče a potom se dozví, že je v jakém si nebezpečí a všichni okolo něho. A i tak byl schopný se usmívat a ještě Yixinga posílá domů dřív, aby si odpočinul. Yixing neví, kde všechnu tu sílu bere.

„Já to udělám, sedni si,“ Kris ho chytl za ramena a zatlačil ho, do židle. A sám šel pozvedat všechny židle v obchodě. Celý den se z kavárny nehnul. Seděl pořád na baru a sledoval Yixinga. Samozřejmě se ho Yixing ptal, jestli nemá práci. Ale na to mu řekl, že má nucenou dovolenou. A tak tu celý den seděl.

Někdy se snažil s Yixingem navázat konverzaci, ale tomu se Yixing snažil vyhýbat. Ale dost jasně to nešlo, když pokaždé, když se vrátil za bar, tam seděl Kris a usmíval se na něho. A neustále se na něco ptal a Yixing nebyl té povahy, aby mu na otázky neodpověděl. Ale i tak si dával pozor, aby se s ním nebavil až moc přátelsky anebo aby mu neřekl něco, čeho by litoval. Dával si pozor na to, co mu říká. 

A teď, když měl Kris obchod skoro uklizený, tak se Yixing převlékl v šatně a zeptal se Baekhyuna, jestli už půjde domů, na to mu odpověděl, že ano a ať jde Yixing napřed, že Baekhyun zamkne. Když Yixing vyšel z šatny, tak na něho před dveřmi čekal Kris.

„Můžeme jít?“ Zeptal se ho.  
„Kam?“  
„Doprovodím tě domů.“  
„Proč bys to proboha dělal?“  
„Neslyšel si Baekhyuna co říkal?“  
„Nemyslím si, že by to bylo zrovna pro mě nějak nebezpečné.“  
„Nebudu nic riskovat. Jdu s tebou.“  
„Dneska už nemám na nic sílu. Nebudu se hádat. Dělej si, co chceš.“ Jenom slyšel Krise, jak řekl, že by si dělal, co by chtěl, tak jako tak. Vydal se tedy na autobusovou zastávku. Šli v tichosti vedle sebe. Za to ticho byl Yixing rád. Když došli na zastávku tak se Yixing posadil na lavičku.  
„Nechtěl jsem jenom tak zmizet.“ Promluvil Kris z nenadání.  
„Právě teď se o tom nechci bavit.“  
„Nechceš se o tom bavit nikdy. Já vím, že co jsem udělal je neodpustitelný, ale měl jsem důvody. Tu noc co se to stalo Chanyeolovi jsem nevěděl, co mám dělat. Nevěděl jsem za kým jít a ty si byl první na koho jsem pomyslel. A prostě jsem šel za tebou.“  
„Nech toho. Na tohle jsem až moc unavený. Je to tak dlouho. Nic to neznamenalo.“  
„Opravdu nic?“  
„Nic.“ Yixing si tu noc pamatuje, jako kdyby to bylo včera. Nemohl ji jen tak zapomenout. Jak Kris vypadal, když Yixing otevřel dveře a našel ho tam mokrého od deště. Celý se třásl a byl vyděšený a Yixing nevěděl co jiného dělat, než ho obejmout. 

Nechtěl na to zase myslet. Nemělo cenu se k těm vzpomínkám vracet. Nebylo to k ničemu, jenom to otevíralo rány, které byli skoro zacelené. 

K Yixingovi dorazili asi o půl hodiny později a Kris s ním šel až k jeho domovním dveřím. Celou cestu autobusem spolu nepromluvili. Možná to bylo lepší. Yixing se opravdu snažil, aby mohl být s Krisem aspoň kamarád, ale nebyl schopný s ním mluvit, aniž by použil sarkazmus anebo mu nepředhazoval vyčítavé poznámky. Nemohl za to, byl to jeho obranný mechanizmus, kterým se bránil. Bránil se tomu, aby se zase ke Krisovi až moc nepřiblížil.

„Ujisti se, že zamkneš, hned jak vejdeš dovnitř,“ Yixing jenom protočil oči. Ale stejně kývl na souhlas.  
„Hezky se vyspi.“ Yixing Krisovi taky popřál dobrou noc a odemkl dveře od bytu. Když stál ve dveřích, tak ucítil na zápěstí tlak. Pak ho Kris otočil čelem k němu. Cítil, že je Kris blízko až moc blízko. Yixing mu položil dlaně na hrudník a pokoušel se ho od sebe odtlačit a povedlo se mu to.

„Měl bys jít.“ Zašeptal Yixing a vešel do bytu. Ale než stačil zavřít dveře, tak je Kris otevřel a Yixing se ocitl mezi Krisem z jedné strany a zdí z druhé strany. Nebylo útěku. Zase se pokusil Krise odtlačit, ale nepovedlo se mu to. Kris se neoddálil ani o kousek. Chtěl ho odtlačit, měl strach z jeho blízkosti. 

Cítil, jak se k němu Kris sklání a zastavil se, když jejich rty dělila jenom nepatrná mezera. Stačilo by setinu vteřiny a Yixing by ochutnal zase ty rty. Věděl, jak chutnají. Už je líbal a až moc dobře si to pamatoval. Ale měl strach tu mezeru překonat, nevěděl, jestli by byl potom schopný se zastavit. Jestli by do toho zase nespadl. Už tak pro něho byli poslední dva roky dost těžké a Yixing nechce, aby se to zase opakovalo. Proto, když se Kris pokusil tu mezeru překonat, Yixing se otočil na stranu a Krisovy rty spočinuly na Yixingově tváři.

Stálo ho to všechno úsilí, aby byl schopný se tomu polibku vyhnout. Věděl, že by toho litoval. Nemá se dvakrát vstupovat do té samé řeky. Asi na tom něco bude. Kris se odtáhl a podíval se na Yixinga, který uhnul pohledem.

„Měl bys odejít.“ Yixing mezi nimi tu mezeru ještě zvětšil. Kris se otočil a tentokrát odešel a ani se neohlédl.


	6. That's Not Him

„To nemyslíš vážně!“  
„Není to snad jasné?“  
„Ne, není.“ Baekhyun zavřel obchod a vydal se domů. Popravdě, byl rád, že s ním někdo jde. Byla tma a on nemá tmu rád. Proto byl rád, za jakoukoliv živou bytost, která šla s ním. Cítil se klidnější, necítil takovou úzkost a neměl nutkání se otáčet za sebe.

Od té doby co Yixing s Krisem odešli, spolu oni dva neprohodili ani slovo. A ani nebylo o čem. Jayden se za ním plížil jako stín. Kdyby Baekhyun nevěděl, že jde za ním, tak by o něm ani nevěděl. V tichosti došli k Baekhyunově bytu a Jayden odmítal odejít. Chtěl s ním zůstat v jeho bytě. Jeho otec neměl tušení o ničem co se děje a Baekhyun chtěl vědět, jestli je v pořádku. Ale nechtěl, aby jeho otec spatřil Jaydena, nechtěl nic vysvětlovat. Chtěl jít a tohle všechno zaspat. 

„Mám tě hlídat neustále ať je den nebo noc. Tím pádem zůstanu ve tvém bytě.“  
„Nežiju sám.“  
„Já vím. Bydlíš se svým adoptivním otcem. Ale i tak, zůstávám.“ Baekhyun se neptal, jak to ví. A ani nechtěl vědět, co dalšího o něm ještě ví. Nechce vědět nic. Co se Jaydena týče, Baekhyun nemá potřebu vědět něco, co není podstatné a v tuhle chvíli mu stačí, že ví, jak se jmenuje a tím to končí. Až tahle noční můra skončí, Baekhyun nebude mít žádný důvod ho znovu vidět. Proto bude lepší, když o něm nebude nic vědět.

Baekhyun odemkl dveře a nechal Jaydena vstoupit. Nemělo cenu se snažit o to, aby s ním nezůstal. Zůstal by. Jakmile vešel dovnitř, tak prozkoumal všechny místnosti v bytě. Kontroloval okna a dveře. Zkontroloval i bezpečnostní zámek na vchodových dveřích. Dokonce se napřáhl a plnou silou do nich kopl.  
„Zbláznil ses?“ Neodpověděl a zase do nich kopl a tentokrát snad i větší silou než poprvé.  
„Hej,“ Baekhyun ho chytl za předloktí.  
„Jenom zkouším, jestli se dají vykopnout.“ Nad tím Baekhyun jenom protočil oči. Baekhyunův otec ještě nebyl doma. Ráno se zmiňoval, že dneska mají ve škole rodičovské schůzky a že se dostane domů později. Bude to pro něho šok, až se všechno dozví a až uvidí Jaydena. 

Baekhyun věděl, že až jeho otec přijde domů, tak bude mít hlad a proto se vydal do kuchyně, aby mu připravil večeři. Slyšel za sebou kroky. Jayden. Baekhyun se snažil, aby ho nevnímal, ale nešlo to. A nemůže ho dost dobře celou tu dobu, co s ním bude ho jenom ignorovat. Takhle by to nefungovalo už vůbec. Ale možná je to ta nejlepší varianta, tedy alespoň pro Baekhyuna.

Baekhyun vyndal z lednice vše potřebné k tomu, aby připravil večeři a beze slov se pustil do vaření. Jayden si sedl ke stolu a bedlivě Baekhyuna pozoroval. Baekhyun si všiml, že po určité chvíli se od něho odvrátí a pohledem zkontroluje celou místnost a okna a pak se zase soustředí na Baekhyuna.

Baekhyun předpokládal, že nebude moc hovorný, když za celou dobu co on vařil, neprohodil ani jediné slovo. A Baekhyun se taky nepokoušel začít nějakou konverzaci. Takhle to bude lepší. A tahle situace nebude trvat navěky. Snad bude co nejdřív vyřešená.

Jen co dovařil večeři, tak se jeho otec vrátil domů. Baekhyun byl nervózní.   
„Baeku? Byl za mnou tvůj otec a říkal něco o tom, že ti hrozí nějaké nebezpečí, vysvětlíš mi co to má sakra znamenat? A co to říkal o nějakém bodyguardu? Baekhyune?!“ Baekhyun nečekal a šel se za ním podívat, právě si věšel kabát na věšák.

„Já sám nevím, co se to děje. Tati, ale až vejdeš do kuchyně, tak…jenom…není to on.“  
„Proč šeptáš a o čem to mluvíš?“ Ocitli se v kuchyni, kde seděl Jayden u stolu. Byl zády k nim. Z nenadání se otočil a postavil se. Baekhyun cítil, jak jeho otec vedle něho zdřevěněl a jenom se na Jaydena díval.  
„Jak je tohle možné?“ Podíval se na Baekhyuna s nevěřícným pohledem v očích. Baekhyun jenom chytl jeho otce za předloktí a násilím ho dostrkal do jeho pokoje.  
„Baeku, jak je to…vždyť on je mrtvý..a jak se…Chanye-“  
„Není to on.“  
„Je to on.“  
„Tati, jak by mohl…je mrtvý. Tohle je Jayden, můj bodyguard.“  
„Vypadá úplně stejně, jako on.“  
„Já vím. Děsí mě to. Hlavně mu nic neříkej. Nepotřebuje nic takového vědět. Stejně si myslím, že se snad dlouho nezdrží a pak ho už nechci nikdy vidět.“ Společně se potom vrátili do kuchyně, kde se Jayden představil a pak se beze slov pustili do večeře. Baekhyun přistihl jeho otce, jak si Jaydena prohlíží. 

Baekhyun nevěděl, proč uvařil zrovna tohle jídlo. Proč se pokoušel si namluvit něco, co nebyla pravda. Uvařil špagety jediné jídlo, které Chanyeol neměl rád. A i kdyby se dělo co chtělo, nikdy by ho nesnědl. Baekhyun nevěřil tomu, že on je Chanyeol. Ale i tak potřeboval nějaký důkaz. Potřeboval co nejvíce důkazů, aby tomu nezačal věřit.

Protože uvěřit tomu, že on je Chanyeol by bylo až moc jednoduché a Baekhyun věděl, že by to nedalo tolik času, aby tomu uvěřil. Aby spadl do propasti, z které by nemuselo být návratu. Musel si od něho držet odstup. Protože, tenhle led, po kterém právě Baekhyun chodí, je až moc tenký a on neví, kdy se může propadnout do vody.

A on snědl všechno co mu Baekhyun naložil na talíř. A Baekhyun se přistihl, že doufal v to, že to jídlo nesní. Takhle je to lepší. Musí si jenom opakovat, že on není Chanyeol. 

Není to on.

Není to on.

Není to on.

Ale Baekhyun chce, aby to byl on. Chce, aby to byl Chanyeol. Věděl, že je to nemožné. Ale i přesto, chce, aby to byl on. Jenom chce Chanyeola zpátky ve svém životě, tak jak tomu bylo vždycky.

Po večeři neměl Baekhyun na nic náladu a tak šel spát. Ale zanedlouho se v jeho pokoji objevil Jayden. A lehl si na zem, vedle Baekhyunovi postele.  
„Co to děláš?“  
„Mám tě hlídat, je jasný, že budu spát u tebe v pokoji.“  
„Ne. Řekl jsem ti, že budeš spát v obýváku na pohovce. Nespí se na ní tak špatně.“ Než šel Baekhyun ležet, tak mu jasně řekl, že bude spát v obýváku.  
„Ale tvůj otec-“  
„Nechápeš to? Nesnesu to pomyšlení, že na mě musí někdo dávat pozor, jak na dítě. Já jsem dospělý! Umím se o sebe postarat! Nechci, aby mě někdo hlídal! Hlavně ty ne! Proč ze všech lidí zrovna ty.“  
„Vyspím se v obýváku.“ Tak to by bylo. Takhle Baekhyun zrovna nechtěl, aby se věci vyvíjely. On za to nemůže, že mu tohle jeho otec přikázal. Ale Baekhyun se nemohl zastavit. 

Následujících pár dní přišlo Baekhyunovi, že všechny dny jsou stejné. Bylo to, jako kdyby se čas zastavil a on opakoval jeden a ten samý den dokola. Ráno vstal, našel Jaydena u kuchyňského stolu. Baekhyun šel udělat snídani. Jeho otec se poté vzbudí a jde se nasnídat. Rána bývá tichá. Nikdo nemluví jenom Baekhyun a jeho otec sem tam prohodí pár slov o práci.

Pak jde Baekhyun do práce. Tam buď Jayden sedí v kavárně a pije kafe anebo si vezme jakoukoliv knížku z knihkupectví a čte si. Baekhyun už ani nemá sílu, aby mu říkal, ať si ty knihy nebere. Vždycky je vrátí na stejné místo, kde je vzal. Ty knihy nejsou vůbec poškozené ani to nevypadá, že si tu knihu někdo přečetl a proto se k tomu Baekhyun nevracel. Musí se na to podívat i z jeho perspektivy, Jayden se musí celý den naprosto nudit. 

Když se blíží zavíračka tak se Jayden na chvíli vypaří z obchodu, ale není to ani na pět minut. Baekhyun se neptá, kam chodí. Baekhyun se ho neptá vůbec na nic. Snaží se, aby se mezi nimi držela pomyslná hranice, kterou si Baekhyun stanovil a nechce ji nikdy překročit. Proto se s Jaydenem baví co možná nejméně a jenom v nutných případech.

Pak se vydají domů. Baekhyun uvaří něco málo k večeři a Jayden na něho pokaždé kouká. Neřekne nic, jenom tam sedí a pozoruje Baekhyuna. Poté se navečeří a Baekhyun se zavře do svého pokoje a pak vyjde až ráno a začíná ten samý koloběh dokola. A Baekhyun už chce, aby se ten koloběh přerušil. Při pomyšlení, že se vzbudí do toho samého dne, který bude zase stejný, jako ten předešlý a předešlý se nechce vzbudit. Má nutkání se otočit a jít spát a zaspat to všechno. Chce se vzbudit a mít všechno, tak jak to bylo.

„Baekhyune co máš v plánu na víkend?“ Zeptal se ho jeho otec, s kterým seděl u snídaně a samozřejmě s Jaydenem, který jako obvykle neprohodil ani jedno slovo.  
„Už jsem ti to říkal, že jdu s Madam Parkovou na piknik.“  
„Nemyslím si, že to je ten nejlepší nápad.“  
„Kdo je Madam Parková?“ Promluvil Jayden poprvé co si sedli k snídani.  
„Je to Chan-“ Nedošlo mu to. Když s ní půjde na piknik, tak samozřejmě půjde s ním i Jayden a jak by ho mohl ukázat zrovna Chanyeolově matce. Když se stala ta nehoda, tak jí to skoro zabilo a teď, když se z toho začínává dostávat, tak ji nemůže Baekhyun udělat zrovna tohle.

„To nepotřebuješ vědět. O víkendu budu doma.“   
„Myslím, že by bylo dobré, kdyby si mi řekl, kdo to je.“  
„Nepotřebuješ to vědět. Nemám v plánu ji v blízké budoucnosti navštívit.“

I když se Baekhyun snažil, tak se nemohl donutit, aby se na Jaydena nedíval. Ještě pořád ho fascinoval. Snažil se ho ignorovat. Ale nebylo to tak jednoduché, když byl všude, kam se Baekhyun podíval. Nebylo to vůbec jednoduché. 

Něco na tom mladíkovi ho neustále fascinovalo. Nevěděl co. Ale byl rád v jeho přítomnosti. Ze začátku mu přišel nevychovaný, hrubý a bez respektu ke starším, ale to platilo jenom na jednu osobu. A tím byl jeho biologický otec. 

Ke všem ostatním se choval mile a s úctou. Zejména k jeho adoptivnímu otci. Bylo na něm vidět, že ho má opravdu rád. Jayden nevěděl, co se stalo mezi Baekhyunem a jeho biologickým otcem a ani to nebyla jeho věc.

On měl pouze za úkol Baekhyuna chránit. Nebyl v pozici, kdy by se mohl na něco vyptávat. Jeho šéf mu dal dost jasně najevo, že tohle téma je pro něho tabu. A zeptat se na to Baekhyuna taky nebyl dobrý nápad. Zaprvé mladík se s ním snažil mluvit co nejméně a za druhé Jayden věděl, že tohle téma je pro Baekhyuna dost nepříjemné. 

Ale byla pravda, že něco na tom mladíkovi ho fascinovalo. Nevěděl co přesně to je, ale měl pocit, že je tady něco víc. Celé jeho tělo se v jeho přítomnosti chovalo jinak. Měl nutkání ho chránit a ne jenom protože, to zrovna teď byla jeho práce. Dělal to automaticky. Měl pocit, jako kdyby celé jeho tělo chtělo mít Baekhyuna na blízku. Ale nevěděl, co to má znamenat. Zná ho teprve pár dní.

Ale všechno na Baekhyunovi ho přitahovalo. Jeho hlas, jeho smích, jeho vzhled, dokonce i jeho vůně. Úplně všechno a právě za to Baekhyuna začínal nenávidět. Proč v něm vzbouzí tyhle pocity, které nikdy předtím necítil a ani cítit nechce, ale v jeho přítomnosti si nemůže pomoci. Chce mu být na blízku a zároveň by nejraději utekl co nejdál od něho. Neví, která část převažuje, jestli ta, která s ním chce být anebo jestli ta druhá, která by nejraději byla, co nejdál od něho to jde. Ale v tuhle chvíli si nemůže vybírat. Musí s ním zůstat. Tady nejde o jeho osobní pocity, ale o příkazy, které má a které musí splnit. 

„Prosím?“ Promluvil do telefonu.   
„Jak ti jde práce?“ Byl to jeho šéf, který mu volal každý den, aby se zeptal, jak je na tom jeho syn.  
„Nic podezřelého. Všechno v pořádku.“  
„Dávej si pozor, víš, co všechno dokážou. A Jaydene…“  
„Ano, pane?“  
„Kdyby se opravdu stalo to, čeho se obávám, tak neváhej a udělej to.“  
„Samozřejmě.“  
„Nesmíš zaváhat. Jsi jediný, komu plně důvěřuji.“  
„Samozřejmě.“ Pak telefon ohluchl a Jayden si byl jistý, že úkol, který má by splnil. Nezaváhal by. Ale nebyl si jistý, jestli by toho poté nelitoval. 

Vrátil se zpátky do reality. Neměl by toho proč litovat. Je to úkol, jako každý jiný. A on nikdy nelitoval toho, co udělal, tak proč by s tím měl začít. A proč by s tím měl začínat zrovna u tohohle mladíka, kterého vůbec nezná a jenom v něm vzbouzí pocity, které by nejraději zase pohřbil hluboko v sobě.


	7. Memories

„Co tu děláš?“  
„Vážně sis myslel, že tě nechám jít do práce samotnýho?“ Nad tím jenom Yixing protočil oči. Měl to čekat. Kris na něho čekal před bytem. Potom včerejšku si myslel, že mu došlo, jak se věci mezi nimi mají a že Yixing neudělá tu samou chybu dvakrát.  
„Jak dlouho tohle bude pokračovat? Protože mě to vážně přestává bavit,“ řekl Yixing, který prošel okolo Krise a vydal se do práce. I přesto, že byla sobota, jelikož měli nejvíce zákazníků právě o víkendu. A co by dělal navíc sám doma. Bude radši mezi lidmi, než být obklopený jenom bílými zdmi.  
„Nevím, co máš na mysli,“ pronesl Kris, když s Yixingem srovnal krok.  
„Víš moc dobře, co mám na mysli, měl jsem dojem, že po tom včerejšku ti došlo, že neudělám tu samou chybu dvakrát.“  
„Chybu? Byla to pro tebe chyba?“ Ptal se udiveně Kris.  
„A co jiného?“ Na to mu už Kris neodpověděl a šel potichu po jeho boku. 

V autobuse bylo poměrně prázdno a tak si Yixing užíval výhledu a ticha, které se mu dostávalo. Po chvíli ten hluk přerušila hlasitá hudba, která se linula z jeho telefonu. Když se podíval na displej, aby zjistil, kdo mu volá tak se divil. Myslel si, že se mu už neozve. Byli spolu jednou na večeři, to bylo vše. Yixing měl za to, že zrovna tohle rande se moc nepovedlo.

Bylo to divné. Neměli si spolu co říci a večer se neskutečně táhl a hodiny, které visely v té restauraci na zdi, pořád vábily Yixingův pohled a on jenom počítal vteřiny a minuty, aby mohl odejít. A ona, jak se zdálo, taky netrpělivě čekala, až bude po všem, právě proto se Yixing divil, že mu volá.

„Prosím?“  
„Ahoj, neozval si se, tak jsem si řekla, že ti zavolám já.“  
„Dobře a co potřebuješ?“  
„Co děláš večer? Nemáš náhodou volno?“  
„Večer? To by snad šlo. A kam chceš zajít?“  
„Buď na večeři anebo do kina co ty na to?“  
„Kino by bylo fajn,“ a pak se spolu domluvili ještě, kde se sejdou a v kolik a Nari ukončila hovor. Yixing nevěděl, proč její pozvání přijal, věděl, že to bude zase katastrofa, jako minule, ale nemůže to být horší než sedět doma. Alespoň v to doufal.

„Kdo to byl?“ Zeptal se Kris, jakmile Yixing položil telefon.  
„To nemusíš vědět,“ a ještě jeden důvod byl Kris. Yixing nevěděl, jak je na tom se svou orientací, chodil jenom s dívkami, ale potom je tady Kris a on neví. Nikdy nic ke stejnému pohlaví necítil, tedy až na Krise a i tomu se bránil. Nechtěl si přiznat, že je přitahován k muži. A zrovna ke Krisovi. Dlouho si říkal, že to přejde, že je to jenom takové období, ale pak se všechno nějak zvrtlo a on už nemohl popírat, že ke Krisovi nic necítí. Ale byl to jenom Kris, jiný muž doposud Yixinga nepřitahoval. Možná, že to i tenkrát byla jenom taková fáze, možná to bylo jenom ze zvědavosti, ale to si Yixing už nemohl nalhávat, když si vzpomněl, jak to bolelo, když odešel. Kdyby to byla jenom nějaká přechodná fáze, rozhodně by to tolik nebolelo.

Kris se víc nevyptával. Potom se dostali až do kavárny a při cestě spolu nepromluvili ani slovo. Během jejich cesty, měl Yixing možnost přemýšlet a vzpomínat. Jak to před dvěma lety bylo všechno jiné. 

Všiml si těch pohledů už dřív. Od té doby co se víc sblížili, si všiml, že se k němu chová jinak. Jeho pohledy se staly více intenzivní, letmé doteky trvaly déle než by měli. Nic nebylo řečeno nahlas, ale Yixing věděl, že se mezi nimi něco pomalu mění a tuhle alternativu jejich vztahu si nechtěl připouštět. Proto mu jeho pohledy neopětovával, neusmíval se na něho, jejich letmé doteky vždycky přerušil on.

Věděl k čemu, to spěje a tohle nebylo to, co Yixing chtěl. Ale i přes jeho snahu se nemohl od Krise úplně distancovat. Nešlo to. Yixingovi přišlo, jako by byl všude, kam se jenom podíval. 

Jeden večer se šli pobavit. Měli všeho nad hlavu a tak Baekhyun navrhl, aby se šli někde spolu pobavit. Ale nikdo netušil, že to bude jejich poslední společná noc. Nikdo nevěděl, že po téhle noci, nebude nic, tak jak to bývalo. Životy všech se změnili.

Seděli v jednom baru a bavili se a popíjeli. Jako všichni kolem nich. Pár krát si byli zatancovat. Baekhyun byl plný úsměvů, které rozdával na všechny strany. On byl vždycky takový, úsměv na jeho tváři skoro nikdy nechyběl a to samé platilo i pro Chanyeola. Oni dva si jsou hodně podobní. V mnoha směrech a v mnoha směrech jsou každý jiný. 

Když bylo chvíli po půlnoci, tak se rozhodli odejít. Chanyeol odešel s Krisem a Yixing se vydal domů s Baekhyunem. Měli kousek stejnou cestu. Taxík nebyl potřeba, když oba bydleli nedaleko od klubu, ve kterém byli.

Doma se Yixing svlékl a ponořil se do teplé vody. Cítil, jak se mu všechny svaly v těle uvolňují. Bylo to příjemné teplo, které ho hřálo po celém těle, mělo uklidňující účinek. Nebyl, ale v té vodě dlouho, jelikož se cítil ospalí. 

Když ležel v posteli, tak po chvíli cítil, jak se jeho tělo zmocňuje spánek. A zanedlouho byl v říši snů.

Vzbudil ho zvonek od vchodových dveří, a poté hlasité bouchání na dveře. Yixing nevěděl, kdo by to mohl být. Podíval se na budík, který se nacházel na jeho nočním stolku a ukazoval něco málo po sedmé ráno. Kdo to může být?

Ještě ne zcela probuzený se Yixing dostal ke dveřím, které otevřel a našel v nich stát Krise. Ale to nebylo to, co Yixinga přimrazilo na místě, byl to jeho výraz. Vypadal zničeně. Stál tam a jenom se díval Yixingovi do očí a Yixing věděl, že je něco špatně. Hodně špatně.

„On tam stál a pak tam nebyl a všechno bylo moc rychlé a já nevěděl kam jít. Netuším, jak se to stalo, jak se to mohlo stát? A proč zrovna jemu? A-“  
„Krisi, zadrž. Co se stalo?“ Zeptal se nervózně Yixing. Ale Kris mu neodpověděl a jenom ho pevně sevřel v náručí a Yixing se začal opravdu obávat, co se stalo. 

Yixingovi se podařilo Krise dostat dovnitř a posadit ho na pohovku. Pořád ho nepouštěl ze svého sevření a neustále opakoval dokola slova: nechápu, jak se to mohlo stát, to není možné a tomu podobné, ale neměl se k tomu, aby z něho vyšla jedna věta, která by dávala smysl.

Po chvíli, Yixing cítil, jak jeho sevření povolilo. Ani už se tolik netřásl. 

„Co se stalo?“ Zeptal se potichu Yixing, který měl strach, že kdyby promluvil víc nahlas, tak by se Kris mohl zase začít třást.  
„Nevím, jak se to mohlo stát. V jednu chvíli tam stál a šli jsme domů z toho klubu a pak jsem se jenom na chvíli zastavil. Když jsem se podíval jeho směrem, nebyl tam.“  
„Jak myslíš, nebyl tam?“  
„On…byl tam…byl tam kamion a jel moc rychle a Chanyeol…jak se to mohlo stát?“ Zeptal se potichu Kris, jako by snad doufal, že mu Yixing může nějak odpovědět.  
„Jak je na tom? Co říkal doktor v jaké je nemocnici?“ Vyptával se, protože měl strach. Podle Krisova výrazu a jeho chování to s ním musí být hodně vážné.

Kris se na něho podíval a první slzy se skutálely po jeho lících, když slabě zakroutil hlavou.

A Yixing pochopil, proč je na tom Kris, tak špatně.

Teď už chápal.

I jeho líce smáčely slzy.

„Nevěděl jsem, co dělat. Když jsem ho tam viděl ležet, ani jsem ho nepoznal. Byl celý od krve a jeho obličej byl celý smáčený krví. Bylo tam plno lidí a všichni křičeli a já tam stál a nevěděl jsem co dělat. Všechno se stalo tak rychle.“

Yixing cítil, jak mu bije splašeně srdce v hrudi. Nechtěl si to celé představovat. Nechtěl to ani vědět. Nechtěl, aby to celé byla pravda. Chtěl se probudit. Chtěl, aby to všechno nebyla pravda.

„Ví to Baekhyun? A ví to Chanyeolova matka?“  
„Vědí to. Jeho matka zkolabovala. Právě leží v nemocnici.“  
„Baek…ten vypadal zaskočeně, ale jinak nedal znát sebemenší emoci. Právě je s tetou v nemocnici. Já musel pryč, musel jsem tě vidět. Vím, že jsem ti měl zavolat, ale musel jsem tě vidět.“

A pak se Yixing zase nacházel v jeho náručí a zase cítil, jak se jeho tělo mírně třese. Pak ucítil, jak se něco jemného otřelo o jeho krk. Bylo to jako pohlazení motýla a další a další polibek, který způsoboval to, že Yixing ztrácel pojem o tom co se děje kolem. 

Yixing se od Krise odtáhl. A podíval se na něho tázavým pohledem.

„Nemůžu si pomoct. Potřebuju tě. Potřebuju tě cítit. Nemůžu ten obraz dostat z hlavy. Pomoz mi na to nemyslet. Alespoň na pár hodin, ne stačí i pár minut. Ale pomoz mi.“ Pak cítil, tlak na svých rtech, jak ho Kris políbil a Yixing ten polibek opětoval. Tohle je naprosté šílenství. Stalo se toho tolik, ale on se nemůže donutit, aby toho nechal.

Připadal si jako zrádce. Nevěděl, co v tuhle chvíli si o sobě má myslet, ale prostě nemohl přestat.

Ne, když je to..

 

…Kris.

Začalo to jako nevinný polibek. Jenom otření rtů o rty. Pak mu vyšší mladík položil ruce na boky a víc se k němu přitiskl. Cítil, jak mu bije srdce v hrudi a bilo stejně jako Yixingovo.

Splašeně.

Yixingovi ruce zabloudili do vlasů druhého mladíka. Měl je jemné a hebké. Cítil, jak mu proklouzávají mezi prsty. Pak mu vyšší mladík přejel jazykem po spodním rtu a Yixing pochopil, co chce.

Po jejich snad nekonečném polibku cítil, jak se Krisovi ruce z jeho boků přesunují pod jeho tričko a jak mu hladí pokožku na zádech. Yixing mu omotal ruce kolem krku a ještě víc se k mladíkovi přitiskl. Jako kdyby věřil, že jejich těla mohou splynout v jedno.

Poté vnímal jeho doteky na své odhalené kůži. Nevěděl, kdy přesně se jeho triko ocitlo na zemi, ale bylo mu to jedno. Cítil, jak celou jeho hruď zasypává polibky. Někdy se na jednom místě zastavil a Yixing si byl jistý, že zítra tam budou dost výrazné značky.

Po chvíli se jak Yixing tak i Kris ocitli zcela bez oblečení. A Yixing cítil, jak si ho druhý mladík prohlíží. Snažil se zakrýt na intimních místech, ale vyšší mladík mu to nedovolil. Dál si ho dychtivě prohlížel a Yixing cítil, jak se mu do tváří dostává červeň. 

Ještě nikdy se na něho nikdo nedíval s takovou dychtivostí, s takovou vášní. Ale v jeho pohledu bylo ještě něco, ale to Yixing neuměl přesně popsat. 

Kris se k němu naklonil a věnoval mu další polibek. Jemně ho hladil po vnitřní straně stehen a Yixing byl nervózní. Pak ho vyšší mladík uchopil do dlaně. Na to Yixing hlasitě zavzdychal do jeho rtů. Cítil, jak ho jeho ruka zpracovává. Jejich rty se rozpojili a Yixing si opřel čelo o mladíkovu hruď a jenom hlasitě vzdychal. Nemohl si pomoct. Cítil se tak dobře. 

Yixing se nemohl cítit lépe. Byl to skvělý pocit. Bylo to nepopsatelné. Po chvíli Kris jeho sevření uvolnil. Yixing se mu zadíval do očí. Věděl, že je ve tváři celý červený, ale i tak vyhledal oči staršího mladíka. Opět mu věnoval polibek a pak další na bradu a další na krk a postupoval přes hruď.

Pak se chvíli nic nedělo a Yixing zvedl hlavu a střetl se s jeho pohledem. Čekal na něho. A pak jenom viděl, jak se ho zmocnil ústy. A Yixing se mýlil, tohle teprve bylo nepopsatelné. Jeho jazyk, jak se mazlil s celou jeho délkou. Jeho ústa, která sála. Jak se ztrácel v jeho ústech a Yixing cítil, že už to dlouho nevydrží. Ale v tom momentu všechno ustalo. 

Starší mladík se ho zase zmocnil ústy. Yixing cítil, jak po chvíli cítil na svém vstupu tlak a pak se v něm ocitl jeden prst staršího mladíka. Bylo to nijaké. Nebolelo, bylo to spíš nepříjemné a pak další a další prst. To už bolelo. Ale po chvíli se z bolesti stával jiný pocit a během chvíli se Yixing přistihl, jak se sám pokouší o to, aby ty prsty v sobě cítil ještě víc, ještě hlouběji. 

Nechtěl přijít o ten pocit plnosti. Nechtěl, aby to někdy skončilo, ale najednou byl prázdný. Poté cítil, jak jeho vstup ochladil lubrikant a jak něco mnohem většího pomalu proniká do něho.

Yixingův pohled se střetl s Krisovým. Yixing nepotřeboval slova. A Kris taky ne. V tuhle chvíli si rozuměli i bez nich. 

Jejich pohledy se neoddělili. Až do té doby než Kris začal svými boky přirážet do Yixingova těla. V tom prvním přírazu se jejich pohledy oddělily, jelikož Yixing cítil jistou dávku bolesti a jemně se kousal do spodního rtu, aby to vydržel. Jeho oči byli zavřené.

Po chvíli, kdy se všechno začalo lepšit a bolest se zase změnila v něco daleko příjemnějšího, se jejich pohledy opět střetli. A zaklesly se do sebe. 

Jejich pohledy se oddělily až, když Yixing dosáhl vyvrcholení. Zanedlouho se i Kris uvolnil a poté se svalil přímo na Yixing. Jejich srdce splašeně bili a jejich dech byl těžký a hlasitý. Starší mladík se po chvíli odtáhl a lehl si na pohovku. A oba mladíci si usnuli v náručí.

Když se poté Yixing toho dne probudil, tak byl sám. 

Yixing netušil, proč na to zase vzpomínal. Ale nemohl to zastavit. Aby se k té noci nevracel znovu a znovu.


	8. Complication

„Chvíli tady na mě počkej.“  
„To nejde. Je to otevřené prostranství, kdyby se někdo o něco pokusil-“  
„Jdu tam sám, počkej tady.“ Víc Baekhyun nečekal a šel. Doufal, že za ním nepůjde. Bylo nemyslitelné, aby šel s ním. Věděl, že s ním nemá nic společného, ale i tak tam nemá co dělat. Baekhyun vyšel menší kopeček a vydal se na lesní cestu. Není to daleko.

Dnes svítí slunce. Takové dny sem nejradši chodí, když tady byl minule, tak pršelo a všechno bylo ponuré a ještě víc to tohle místo zatemňovalo, jako by bylo potřeba. Došel k náhrobnímu kameni a jako vždy položil kytici na náhrobní kámen. 

Cítil, jak se mi oči zaplňují slzami. Rychle tenhle pocit zahnal do zákoutí své mysle a snažil se, aby se slzy, které se chtěli už dostat na světlo světa, zůstali skryté. Slz bylo dost a jsou naprosto zbytečné. Zadíval se na jméno na náhrobním kameni. Bylo pár dní, které mu přišlo, jako by to jméno na ten kámen nepatřilo. Nemělo by tam co dělat, ale tyhle dny jsou už pryč. Nezmění se to.

„Když jsem říkal, že chci alespoň jednou vidět tvojí tvář, nemyslel jsem, že se to splní. Já vím, že to nejsi ty. Ale on…“ Baekhyunovi se zlomil hlas a na chvíli nebyl schopný pokračovat. Zase cítil slzy, které se dostávaly na povrch.

„Vypadá jako ty.“ Zašeptal. Bylo to snad poprvé, co to řekl nahlas. A mělo to na něho ještě horší účinek, než by tušil.

„Ta podoba je neuvěřitelná. Myslel jsem si na malou chvíli, že jsi to ty. Vím, že je to nemožné, ale ta touha být ti znovu na blízku je větší než racionální myšlení.“ Baekhyun si klekl a jenom pozoroval ten studený kámen před sebou. Věděl, že odpověď nikdy nedostane, ale bylo to lepší než na něho mluvit v duchu. Takhle se cítil víc naživu, ať to zní hloupě, jak chce.

Věděl, že odpověď nikdy nedostane, ale jak může vědět, že ho neslyší. Neví, co je po smrti. Nikdo to neví. Takže, kdyby byla šance, že ho může slyšet, chce, aby to slyšel. Chce, aby věděl, jak se cítí. Tedy, kromě toho jednoho dne, kdy sem přišel a nebyla to zrovna hezká vzpomínka. 

Byl opilí. Ani nevěděl, proč sem tenkrát dostal. Snad, aby ventiloval všechen ten vztek? Smutek? Stesk? Kdo ví. Bylo to jenom jednou. Ale to ho neomlouvá.

„Nevím, jak jsem si mohl myslet, že jsi to ty. On je úplně jiný. Je to tvůj opak. Nesměje se. Nemluví. Je tichý. Je věčně zamračený. Má jenom stejnou tvář, ale tvář nedělá člověka. Dělá ho jeho podstata. To jaký je. A ty si byl báječný člověk. Akorát lituju, že jsem ti nikdy neřekl, jak moc jsem tě miloval. Toho jediného lituju. Měl jsi to vědět. Ale nedokázal jsem to říct nahlas. Nemohl jsem. A toho lituju.“

Baekhyun se postavil, uklonil se a otočil se k odchodu.

„Park Chanyeol.“ Slyšet ten hlas, jak říká tohle jméno, bylo zvláštní. Kdyby Baekhyun zavřel oči, mohl by přísahat, že to říká on. Chanyeol.   
„Co tu chceš? Říkal jsem ti, abys počkal dole.“  
„Bylo to dlouho. Musel jsem se ujistit, že jsi v bezpečí.“  
„Kdo to je?“ Zeptal se Jayden a hlavou naznačil směr k hrobu, před kterým stáli.  
„Nikdo.“   
„Tak proč si tady, když to byl nikdo?“  
„To není tvoje věc. Jdeme.“  
„To jméno mi zní povědomě. Park Chanyeol.“  
„Nevyslovuj to jméno. Jdeme.“ Neměl jsem chodit. Neměl tu být. Nemá k tomu důvod. Ale možná je dobře, že přišel. Takhle bylo jasné, že on není Chanyeol. Není. Baekhyun nevěděl, proč se o tom musí pořád přesvědčovat. Proč si musí pořád dokazovat, že on není Chanyeol. 

Na cestě zpátky byli oba zticha. Baekhyun neměl nic o čem by s Jaydenem bavil. Neměl ani důvod. Je neděle a Baekhyun si řekl, že je to už tak dlouho co tu byl a rozhodl se sem jít. Stejně neměl nic lepšího na práci. Než sedět doma a trpět ticho, které se celým domem linulo. Ani televize nebyla zapnutá nic. 

Baekhyunův otec seděl u sebe v pokoji a opravoval nějaké testy a za celý den nevyšel z pokoje. A Baekhyun neměl co dělat a tak jenom seděl v obýváku na pohovce a nevěděl co. Jayden byl všude. Ať šel Baekhyun kam šel, byl všude. A tohle začínalo Baekhyunovi mírně vadit. Bylo to otravné.

„Byl to kamarád. Měl nehodu.“ Nevěděl, proč mu to říká. Ale nemohl se zastavit.  
„Asi hodně dobrý kamarád, mám pravdu?“  
„Nejlepší.“ Jedno slovo stačilo. Pro Baekhyuna byl Chanyeol opravdu nejlepší. Zní to jako klišé, ale on byl pro něho opravdu nejlepší ve všem. Víc se k tomu tématu nevraceli a v tichosti se vrátili do bytu.

To ticho bylo nesnesitelné. Vrátili se domů a prakticky nic nedělali. Baekhyun seděl v obýváku a díval se na televizi. V které opakovali nějaké drama. Stejný děj jako pokaždé bohatý dědic společnosti se zamiluje do chudé holky a vše se samozřejmě komplikuje. Rodiče nesouhlasí se svatbou, pak je tu možnost podvádění a tak a tak dále. Pořád to samé dokola.

Baekhyunovi přijde jako by snad všechny ty scénáře byli stejné a oni jenom měnili herce a prostředí, jinak je to všechno stejné a po pár dílech vás to přestane bavit, ale co má jeden dělat, když je nudná neděle. Při které neví co dělat. 

Jayden sedí vedle na pohovce a sleduje televizi s Baekhyunem. Nepromluvil jediné slovo. Baekhyun si začíná zvykat na to, že prostě nemluví a ani nebude. Ale možná je to proto, že si nemají co říct, jsou to cizinci. 

Jak by se mohli svěřovat. Jakby si mohli jenom tak povídat, když od samého začátku jejich vztah byl..oni vlastně žádný vztah neměli. Baekhyun nevěděl, jak ještě dlouho tahle fraška bude trvat. Od té doby co s ním Jayden je se nestalo, že by někde spatřil jenom střípek toho, že by mu hrozilo nějaké nebezpečí. Není, to jenom zase nějaká taktika jeho otce? Neplánuje něco? Protože tahle celá situace nedává vůbec smysl.

„Jak jste se poznali?“ zeptal se Jayden.  
„S kým?“  
„S Chanyeolem,“ tak o tomhle mluví.  
„Nechci se o něm bavit.“  
„Dobře, tak se zase vrátíme k televizi.“

„Jakej kurz?“   
„Našel jsem to včera, je to kurz kávy. Já vím, mám jich hodně, ale tenhle je nový a pro chod kavárny a abychom se držely s trendy jsem se tam zapsal. Odjíždím zítra.“  
„Už?“ Baekhyun měl právě pauzu na oběd a seděl na baru u Yixinga, když mu oznámil tuhle novinu. Yixing už má takových kurzů, ale jakmile vidí nějaký nový, tak si ho musí taky udělat.   
„A kde to je?“  
„Jeju.“  
„Jeju? Já myslel, že je to někde tady v Seoulu.“  
„Baeku, myslel jsem, jestli nechceš jet se mnou. Trochu upustit od všeho.“  
„Xingu já nevím. Na jak dlouho by to bylo?“  
„Na tři dny. Odpočinul by sis. Upustil trochu páry.“  
„A myslíš, že s ním to půjde?“ Baekhyun se otočil a ukázal na Jaydena, který seděl u stolu v kavárně a sledoval dění v kavárně. Jako kdyby vycítil, že se o něm baví a podíval se jejich směrem.  
„Jemu nic neujde, že ne?“ Zeptal se Yixing. Který ho udiveně pozoroval.  
„Ne, myslím, že ne.“ 

Odjet na tři dny, by bylo skvělé. Ale co by se změnilo? Pořád tu je Jayden. A ten nezmizí tedy alespoň pro zatím ne. A Baekhyun by si potřeboval odpočinout hlavně od něho. Co by se změnilo? Byl by s ním pořád, jako je tady.

Ale třeba změna prostředí, změna ovzduší by byla prospěšná, už tak má Baekhyun pocit, jako by ho to tu dusilo. Každý den to samé, všechno se opakuje dokola a zase dokola. 

„Lekl jsem se,“ Baekhyun byl tak zamyšlený, že neslyšel, jak si Jayden sedl vedle něho.  
„Xingu, myslím, že je to dobrý nápad. Už tak se tu dusím k smrti.“  
„Říkal jsem ti to.“ A Yixing na něho jenom mrkl a zase se dál věnoval zákazníkům, kteří jsou v kavárně.  
„Co je dobrý nápad?“ Najednou Baekhyunova nálada klesla. Jenom zaslechl jeho hlas. Jako kdyby všechno okolo zšedivělo, jen se k němu Jayden přiblížil a Baekhyun měl pocit, jako by ho jenom jeho přítomnost dusila.  
„Zítra odjíždím na Jeju s Yixingem.“  
„Proč?“  
„Yixing jede na kurz kávy a já jedu jako doprovod.“  
„Na jak dlouho jedeme?“  
„Kurz je na tři dny.“  
„Měl bych to říct šéfovy, jestli souhlasí.“  
„Ale mě nezajímá to, jestli souhlasí. Já ti to pouze oznamuju, neptal jsem se na svolení.“ Pauza na oběd mu končí a tak se Baekhyun zvedl a šel do knihkupectví. Neptal se na svolení, on pojede, ať se jim to líbí nebo ne. Už mu leze na nervy, jak všichni rozhodujou o jeho životě. Je to jeho život a on bude dělat, co bude chtít.

 

Má jenom pár minut, než se Baekhyun vrátí. On ani přesně neví, co hledá. Ale šéf mu nařídil, aby mu prohledal pokoj a celý jejich byt. Není to jednoduché, když je s ním pořád a nemůže se od něho ani na chvíli vzdálit. 

Proto hledá každou možnou chvilku, aby se mohl prohrabat ve všem, co se mu dostane pod ruce. Má hledat něco, co by naznačovalo tomu, že je Baekhyun zapletený do něčeho proti svému otci. Jayden si nemyslí, že zrovna tohle by Baekhyun udělal. Posledních pár dní s ním je neustále a něčeho by si určitě všiml.

Baekhyun se šel vykoupat a Jayden prohledává jeho pokoj. Už se stačil porozhlédnout i v jiných pokojích a nic podezřelého nenašel. Tenhle pokoj byl poslední. Ale tady měl největší šanci, že ho Baekhyun chytí, protože ve svém pokoji tráví nejvíce času a Jayden nemá, kdy by tenhle pokoj prohledal, takže teď je ta nejlepší chvíle, právě když se Baekhyun koupe.

Prohledal mu stůl, ale kromě nějakých účtů a objednávek do knihkupectví nic moc nenašel. Pod jeho postelí taky nic není. Pak už zbývají jenom skříně. Jayden neváhal a pustil se do prohledání skříní. Ale kromě oblečení v nich nic nebylo. Až na jednu krabici, která byla na dně jedné skříně.

Ještě má chvíli času než Baekhyun vyjde z koupelny a proto tu krabici vytáhl a prohledal ji. Nějaké oblečení, kartáček na zuby, gel na vlasy a samé harampádí. Na dně té krabice byli rámečky s fotkami, všechny byli otočené. Jayden jednu z nich vzal a otočil.

Byl na ní Baekhyun a…a…on. Držel ho kolem ramen. On byl na té fotce. Byl na fotce s Baekhyunem. Vzal i ostatní fotky, na všech byl on.

Jak je tohle možné?  
Znal Baekhyuna?  
Kdo vlastně je? 

Jednu fotku vzal z rámečku a na zadní straně bylo malým písmem napsáno. 

2012 léto, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, výlet na Jeju

Chanyeol? To jméno mu je povědomé. Už ho někde slyšel. Nemůže si, ale vybavit kde. Kde ho jenom slyšel.

„Co tady děláš?“ Vzhlédl a spatřil Baekhyuna, který přišel do pokoje. Zapomněl na čas. Zapomněl na všechno, když spatřil ty fotky.  
„Nesahej na věci, které nejsou tvoje.“ Baekhyun k němu přišel a vytrhl mu z ruky fotku, na kterou se díval. Všechno vrátil do krabice. Rychle všechny věci vrátil do krabice.

„Jak..kdo..“ Nemohl ani vytvořit srozumitelnou větu.  
„Není to tvoje věc.“ Baekhyun chtěl odejít z pokoje, ale to nemohl Jayden dopustit. Potřeboval nějaké vysvětlení. Proto než stihl odejít, tak ho chytl za předloktí.

„Co to děláš?“  
„Proč jsem na těch fotkách?“  
„Jak bys to mohl být ty. Samozřejmě, že to nejsi ty.“  
„Ale on..vypadá jako já.“  
„Nejsi to ty. Snad by sis pamatoval, že se známe. Snad bys věděl, že se tyhle fotky fotili.“  
„Měl bych to vědět. Jak bych mohl.“ Jayden Baekhyuna pustil a odešel z jeho pokoje. Odešel z jeho bytu. Potřeboval pryč. Musel pryč. Věděl, že porušil rozkazy, ale musel pryč.


End file.
